LA DIOSA
by akirakiss28
Summary: UNA NOTA ROSA,..UNA NOVIA INVENTADA... Y TODO UN MAR DE CAMBIOS EN LA VIDA DE MOGAMI KYOKO...ENTREN Y SIGAN LA VIDA DE : LA DIOSA.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: QUIEN ES LA NOVIA DE REN-SAMA

Desde muy temprano todo Japón había escuchado la noticia...Tsuruga Ren enamorado¡!

Todos los canales nacionales y estaciones de radio explotaban la gran noticia… "fuentes cercanas al joven actor aseguran que Tsuruga-san al fin confeso estar perdidamente enamorado"...en otra estación" al parecer se trata de una estudiante de preparatoria" ... un tercer canal aseguraba " así es señoritas Ren-sama por fin fue flechado.

En las oficinas de l.m.e los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar, todos querían la exclusiva, algunos solo pedían entrevistar al hombre más guapo de Japón, otros pedían información de la afortunada...pero ningún trabajador de la empresa estaba al tanto de quien era la susodicha. asi que por mas intentos de los reporteros, no lograban sacar nada.

-Sawara-san,-Sawara-san_grito un eufórico Lory Takarada_Sawara-san tienes que comunicarme con Kyoko-chan ahora!

-pero, sr presidente, que no ve la situación en la que nos encontramos?

-lo veo,lo veo...por eso mismo necesito que Kyoko-chan venga.

(creo que el presidente por fin se esta volviendo loco _ pensó Sawara como será Kyoko capaz de resolver la situación?)

-espere por favor presidente, pero si usted mismo le dio unos días libres a Kyoko porque esta en temporada de exámenes.

-lo se , lo se... por eso mismo no quiero ser yo quien le llame, pero es urgente que se presente.

-esta bien, ahora mismo llamo al durumaya.

-quien?...para que llamas a unh restaurant?

-no señor, son los caseros de Kyoko, lo que pasa es que hace unas semanas Kyoko-chan rompió su celular y por el momento no a comprado otro.

-ha ya veo.!... bueno pues llama ... dile que es urgente que se presente a mi oficina.

mientras tanto en el durumaya.

-Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan!-gritaba la okami-¡baja Kyoko-chan1necesitas ver esto.

-ya voy okami-respondio Kyoko mientras bajaba las escaleras -para que eme necesitaba okami -san

-hija,mira ven a ver lo que dicen de tu sempai.

- de que? le paso algo a Tsuruga-san?

-nada hija,pero al parecer Tsuruga-san esta salienso en secreto con una chica de preparatoria...

-que?-grito Kyoko mientras sentía que su corazón era estrujado, aplastado, roto, y deshecho, volteo enseguida a ver el televisor en el que la presentadora con una cara triste mencionaba,

2los rumores dicen que el soltero mas codiciado de Asia tiene una seria relación con una chica de preparatoria... a continuación pondremos las fotos que lo muestran llevando a su joven novia al colegio"

las imágenes mostraban a Ren llevando a una chica a la que no se le veía el rostro en el asiento del copiloto de su auto, la siguiente era una foto de el abriendo la puerta del copiloto frente a un colegio y la ultima era una de la chica en uniforme de espaldas a un lado de Ren.

-mira hija... no es ese tu uniforme?

en ese momento sono el teléfono... pero Kyoko no le puso atención, ya que en ese momento su mente estaba ocupada por mil y un pensamientos...(en que momento nos sacaron esas fotografías-pensaba)

-Kyoko-chan-grito la okam ipero Kyoko ni se inmuto-Kyoko! -alzo esta vez la voz

-ah!, si okami?

-te llama es sr sawara, dice que es urgente.

(si me lo imagino-pensó)-gracias okami-san-dijo al tomar el aparato

-moshi,moshi

-Kyoko-chan es urgente que te presentes a la oficina del presidente

-si ahora mismo voy allá...suspiro...puedo imaginarme de que se trata.

-en serio?(es imposible-pensó Sawara)

Muchas gracias Sawara-san

enseguida se cambió y salio hacia las instalaciones de la compañía. en ese mismo instante pero en un camerino de nihon t.v.

-maldita sea!-grito un enojado rubio.- y esa Shoko que no aparece , ¿donde diablos se habrá metido?...en ese instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a la tan buscada representante...-¡ahí estas Shoko!

-calma Sho-kum

-como demonios me pides que este calmado en esta situación... ¿ya vaciaste mi agenda para hoy?-pregunto en forma de demonio yasha

-no!... ya esta bien de consentirte Sho-kun

-mhp...pues allá tu_ dijo-yo me voy ahora mismo para la agencia l.m.e, a buscar al demonio chupa almas...¡y hoy mismo la regreso a Kyoto!-grito mientras salía por la puerta azotándola a su salida.

-Sho-kun-grito Shoko- no te puedes ir ahora_ salió tras el-...tenemos una entrevista.

-no me importa!..esa pequeña traidora... mascullo...me va oír.

ajeno a todo alboroto se hallaba Ren...que se había tomado la mañana libre, se encontraba haciéndose un sándwich cuando oyó que sonaba el timbre...pero esa forma de sonar el timbre con tanta desesperación, lo irrito ...fue hacia la puerta y le dio una mirada por el ojillo; cuando vio a su representante tocar con tanta insistencia abrió la puerta de golpe y enojado grito:

-¡que ya no puedo tener paz en mi casa?!

-¡no!...respondió el castaño, que enseguida entro al departamento y se puso un guante de látex -si pasa-dijo Ren sarcásticamente. yashiro por su parte ya se hallaba frente al gran televisor que prendió y usando el mando cambio el canal a uno donde había un programa de chismes.

-"y bien...todos nos preguntamos quien será esta misteriosa chica... nuestros investigadores han tratado de averiguar algo de la supuesta enamorada del galán de tv Tsuruga Ren...pero hasta ahora solo sabemos que es una estudiante de preparatoria...enseguida pondremos nuevamente las imágenes que lo muestran con ella.

Ren tenia la boca abierta, estaba visiblemente consternado al oir y ver las imágenes de el junto a su amada Kyoko.

-ahora lo vez?. pregunto yashiro-san, a lo que Ren asintió con la cabeza en forma de aceptación... pues en marcha-ordeno el castaño-tenemos que resolver este embrollo.

en otro punto del país..(exactamente en Okinawa) se encontraba el grupo de visual pop mas aclamado del momento, que se hallaban realizando una gira.

-no lo puedo creer-dijo miroku-es imposible que sea cierto.

-pues es la verdad-aclaro Reino aunque no muestran el rostro de su acompañante, estoy 100% seguro de que es mi caperucita...ese maldito lobo...

-y que vas a hacer ahora?-pregunto el rubio

-por ahora nada... creo que lo mejor seria regresar a tokyo para poder mover mis piezas...aunque pensándolo bien...de regreso a Tokyo: -Chiori...mírala bien-dijo maouko... seguro que todo esto es un mal entendido..

-ya lo creo, te imaginas... el miembro numero 1 de la sección love me...!enamorada¡-grito Chiori

-no...,no me refiero a eso... bueno que me esperaba...seguro que tu no entiendes de lo que hablo

-y eso? ..me quieres hacer ver como una tonta?

-hay no!, solo yo me entiendo-volteo la mirada(pero si fuera Yashiro-san... el si me entendería... pensó)BUENO AQUI ACABA MI PRIMER CAPITULO...EL SEGUNDO. "CONFUSION... Y UN MAQUIAVELICO PLAN"


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2. confusión... y un maquiavélico plan.

kyoko corrió para llegar inmediatamente a la oficina del presidente Takarada, por su parte _Ren y Yashiro hicieron lo mismo... justo había llegado a la entrada del estacionamiento, cuando ya estaba rodeado de camarógrafos y periodistas.

-Tsuruga-san unas palabras!- pedían a gritos.

tuvieron que mandar a todo el esquipo de seguridad para despejar la entrada y permitirle el paso. una vez adentro Ren respiro aliviado al ver que dentro del edificio no se habían colado los reporteros. Kyoko por su parte acababa de entrar al edificio, cuando fue recibida por Sawara.

-Kyoko-chan, el presidente ya esta con Ren..sabes algo de todo este embrollo?

-pues claro...que no ha visto las imágenes?

-pues no, aquí metido no he podido...bueno aunque en la radio hemos oído que se trata de una chica de preparatoria...se lo tenia bien escondido ¿no lo crees?.

-pero que dice Sawara-san?... ¡si la de las fotos soy yo!

-que?

-eso, que Tsuruga se ofreció a llevarme un día a la escuela y no se porque dicen todo lo que dicen.

-ahora veo...(con razón el presidente la llamo)

-pues me voy a ver al presidente...

ya en la oficina de Takarada se encontraba Ren junto a Yashiro -bien-dijo el presidente-tenemos que arreglar este asunto, como sea tu eres y una figura publica y el espectador merece respuestas...pero mi pequeña Kyoko no puede verse envuelta en este escandalo -aseguro-su carrera apenas esta empezando...dios no la hemos presentado como talento oficial de L.M.E ...te imaginas...lo que dirán los medios.

-por eso le digo que lo mejor seria aclararlo todo en una rueda de prensa-sugirió nuevamente Ren.

-yo opino lo mismo -comento Yashiro-no creo que la situación sea mala si aclaramos que se trata de la kohai de Ren.

-no! es que acaso no entienden?!...Kyoko y Renya actuaron juntos en Dark moon... seguro que la prensa hará añicos a Kyoko.

-no entiendo como?-aseguro Ren.

-pues que dirán que el papel de Mio le fue dado gracias a ti... o peor... que al ser tu novia tu... tu influenciaste para que entrara en la agencia.

-no lo creo-comento Yashiro- si se aclara lo del hecho de que son novios...

-pero ahí esta otro problema, al parecer algún cercano de ren declaro que el esta enamorado de una chica de preparatoria...dime Ren ¿serás capaz denegarlo?

-claro-asintió-aunque sea verdad, estoy seguro de poder negarlo, o acaso olvida que soy el actor no. 1 de Japón.

-esperen un momento-interrumpió Yashiro- a mi lo que mas me interesa saber en este momento es ¡quien diablos es esa fuente cercana que dio la información?

-tienes razón Yukihito-san,,,Ren tienes alguna idea de quien pudo haber revelado el hecho de que estas enamorado de una colegiala.?

-tal vez...-pensó en voz alta-¡EL POLLO!

-que?...¿Cuál pollo?-dijo Yashiro

-no entiendo-dijo el presidente

-si, el pollo que conocí...

estaba a punto de explicar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-pasen...-ordeno Takarada

enseguida se abrió la puerta y el siempre fiel "Sebastián" anuncio la llegada de Kyoko.

...hazla pasar-volvió a ordenar.

-buenos días presidente, Yashiro-san-he hizo una perfecta reverencia-buen día Tsuruga-sempai-termino con una fina voz.

-buen día Mogami-san-respondió Ren

-buen día Kyoko-chan-esta vez Yashiro

-buenos días Kyoko-chan...perdona por interrumpir tus estudios, pero la situación es grave-recalco el presidente.

-si, ya estoy al tanto-aclaro Kyoko que estaba nerviosa... mas por la presencia de el hombre que hace apenas un par de semanas atrás había descubierto que amaba locamente y al que había dejado de ver para acomodar sus sentimientos, que por la situación en la que se encontraban-discúlpeme Tsuruga-san-dijo mientras volvía a inclinarse formalmente.

-no Mogami-san, no hay de que disculparse-dijo Ren- en todo caso seria mi culpa.

-bueno Kyoko-chan-interrumpió Takarada Lory- es bueno que estés al tanto de la situación, nos acabas de evitar explicaciones innecesarias.

-si señor-afirmo Kyoko-ahora, si me permiten, tengo que aclarar este mal entendido.

-y como pretendes hacerlo?-cuestiono nuevamente Takarada.

-pues si usted me lo permite, pienso acudir a una televisora para dar una entrevista y aclarar que tsuruga-sempai solo estaba mostrando su amabilidad ante una kohai en apuros... y...

-y crees que eso será suficiente para arreglar la situación?-negó con la cabeza-no, no, no,, mi pequeña Kyoko... el problema que enfrentamos es más grave de lo que parece a simple vista-declaro el presidente-por el momento solo logre que ningún medio mostrara el rostro de Kyoko, pero si no resolvemos esto ahora mismo, estoy seguro de que no podrás tener tu lanzamiento como talento oficial de la agencia.

-no! ¿porque?-cuetiono una desconcertada Kyoko.

-darías una imagen negativa para la empresa-aclaro un apesadumbrado Ren.

-me temo que de descubrirse en este momento tu identidad, esa seria la triste realidad-aclaro Yashiro.

-y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que haremos? hay alguna forma en la que pueda salvar mi carrera?-pregunto Kyoko al borde de las lagrimas.

-bueno, tengo una idea... pero, tal vez no sea del agrado de ambos.

Ren rápidamente pensó que el presidente Takarada se traía algo entre manos y no quiso ni imaginar de que se trataba, por su parte Kyoko pensó que de ser necesario le vendería su alma al diablo con tal de no dejar la actuación... y el plan del presidente no estaba tan lejos de ser uno diabólico.

-hoo, Ren ...-volvió su vista a el Yashiro-ya no aclaraste lo del pollo.

-he?...a si, el pollo... por eso decía, que la única persona que se me ocurre que pudo haber filtrado esa información, fue el pollo que sale en Kimagure rock.

-no!-grito una colorada Kyoko, a lo que sus tres acompañantes voltearon a verla ...digo..no se de que están hablando-agrego apenada.

ha es cierto-dijo el presidente-justo antes de que llegaras le preguntamos a Ren si tenis una idea de quien había informado a los medios el hecho de que Ren esta enamorado de una colegiala.

ahora era Ren el colorado..no podía creer que el presidente lo traicionara declarando esa información tan personal, como si nada.

-ha! de manera que esa parte era cierta?-pregunto cabizbaja Kyoko.

-bueno... la verdad...-Ren no sabia de que forma contestar, pero el presidente interrumpió nuevamente.

-bien Ren, podrías asegurar que fue ese pollo el que informo a los medios.

-no... pero no puedo pensar en nadie mas.

-pues ahora solo queda investigar quien interpreta a el pollo y preguntarle directamente-dijo Yashiro.

-no!.-volvió a gritar Kyoko, que sentía como el corazón le subía por la garganta, ante la amenaza de que se descubriera la identidad de bou.

-porque no? -pregunto el presidente.

-ha... etto...yo..bueno, no creo que sea muy importante saber quien dio esa información.

-tienes razón-opino Takarada-ahora lo importante es poner en marcha mi plan-rio por lo bajo-lo del pollo ya lo veremos después...

todos asintieron en señal de aprobación.

...bien Kyoko chan ,si mi plan funciona a la perfección, una vez que Box r salga al aire y seas aceptada como una verdadera actriz, podremos presentarte como talento oficial de L.M.E


	3. Chapter 3:APARECE LA DIOSA

APARECE LA DIOSA

Tras explicar detalladamente e maquiavélico plan, y una vez que Kyoko y Ren aceptaron participar en tan retorcido plan;el presidente Takarada pidió a Ren que se retirara pues necesitaba afinar detalles con Kyoko.

-¿porque me hace esto presidente? -pregunto Kyoko con lágrimas en los ojos-es imposible que yo pueda interpretar este papel.

-de modo que te vas a dar por vencida, sin antes haberlo intentado-dijo un decepcionado Lory-y yo que vi una oportunidad de oro para hacerte el examen de graduación de la sección love me.

-pero usted conoce los sentimientos que tengo hacia Tsuruga-san será un verdadero castigo el tener que actuar como su pareja, sabiendo que él piensa en alguien más mientras está conmigo-dijo llorando.

-pero, fuiste tu misma quien me aseguro que podrías mantener ocultos tus sentimientos….así que si tu meta es ser la mejor actriz de Japón, este es mi desafío-declaro Takarada-¿lo aceptas?

Kyoko al oír sus palabras alzo la mirada y asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y enderezo su postura.

_voy a demostrarle la mejor actuación de todas-concluyo

Enseguida entro jelly Wood a quien cariñosamente Kyoko llamaba "la musa"

-DARLING! VENGO POR Kyoko –chan-dijo coqueta mientras besaba a su esposo.

-esta liste-contesto Takarada-haz tu magia

Acto seguido Kyoko y Jelly salieron en camino a uno de los camerinos, para que Kyoko se transformara de la sencilla colegiala a la bella y sensual "diosa de la noche".

Los arreglos para la rueda de prensa estaban listos, Ren presentaría a os medios a su flamante novia colegiala y pediría que tras esto no la involucraran más en rumores o chimes pues su novia no pertenecía al medio artístico.(aunque Takarada Lory sabía de ante mano que al hacer esta declaración los medios estarían sobrede ella, tratando de averiguar algo más de la dueña del corazón del soltero más codiciado en todo Asia)

Por su parte kyoko era totalmente transformada y recibió indicaciones de parte del presidente Lory.

-bien Kyoko-chan, a partir de este moment5o tu nombre será Ukyo-chan…la flamante novia de Tsuruga Ren, el actor número uno de Japón; tu carácter amable y cálido conquisto el corazón de el, pero a pesar de tener 17 años, desprendes un aura de sensualidad y madurez, casi como el de una modelo y eres liberal y no muy chapada a la antigua… ¿entiendes?.

-algo así- respondió

-ahora bien, Ukyo es celosa, sin rallar en lo absurdo…pues aunque es posesiva comprende que Ren es una figura pública, tienen más de tres meses saliendo así que no olvides actuar cariñosa a su lado, orgullosa de que al fin te dara tu lugar al aceptar su relación.

-muy bien-contesto Kyoko.

-por ahora creo que esto sera suficiente…al pasar los días creo que tendrás que añadirle algunos toques a tu personaje…

-muy bien- repitió Kyoko

-oye...no estas lista ¿verdad?- pregunto lory

-para nada… no sé si lo lograre-dijo kyoko en modo chibi

-yo confió en ti-interrumpió Jelly- eres la única que podría interpretar este papel.

La confianza de kyoko aumento gracias a las palabras de la musa, casi como si de un hechizo se tratara o al menos asi lo creyó kyoko) quien enseguida enderezo su postura y como si se tratara de una top model empezó a andar con gracia tomando el camino que la llevaría hacia el salón en el que ya se hallaban los periodistas entrevistando a Ren… su novio.

Los periodistas bombardeaban a Ren con preguntas, todas acerca de su relación con una chica de preparatoria

-¿cuál es el nombre de la chica?-pregunto alguien

-su nombres Ukyo-contesto Ren

-¿es cierto que es su novia?-se aventuró otro

-si- declaro

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos tomaban notas y fotografías, los camarógrafos no perdían detalle ante las diferentes fases y gestos de Ren.

-¿no cree tener problemas porque ella es una menor de edad?-rompió el silencio

-no veo porque-contesto seguro Ren-yo aún tengo 20 años, no es una gran diferencia de edad, y bueno… legalmente aun soy menor de edad*

Entre la multitud se oyo una voz que exclamo.

-¡es verdad!, siempre olvidamos su edad debido a que Tsuruga –san actúa tan maduro.

Yashiro se acercó a Ren por detrás y le dijo al oído que ya era hora.

-bien, pues sin mas preámbulos les presento a mi novia… la srta Ukyo-dijo mirando en dirección a una puerta que en ese momento se abrió, dejando ver la figura de una hermosa chica de rojos cabellos y hermosos ojos color ambar… el rostro de Ren no podía disimular su sorpresa, pero sobre todo era el rostro de un hombre enamorado que veía con ternura a su pareja.

Ukyo camino con paso lento pero seductor hasta una silla al lado de Ren,este se levantó y caballerosamente (como es el) le acomodo el asiento , se disponía a volver a su lugar cuando Ukyo tomo su mano y lo halo suavemente hacia ella quedando a centímetros de su rostro, entonces ella beso su mejilla.

Esto tomo a Ren por sorpresa, quien enseguida se sonrojo y volvió a su lugar nervioso

-Srta. Ukyo-grito un valiente-¿Qué se siente ser la novia del hombre mas guapo de japon?

-estoy muy orgullosa-sonrió ella

-seguro es difícil compartirlo con los millones de fans que tiene?

-no-volvió a sonreír-porque para ellas es el actor Tsuruga Ren; pero a mi lado deja la pose de celebridad y se convierte en el hombre, simplemente Ren, alguien que no es frente a las cámaras.

-¿hace cuanto comenzaron a salir?-pregunto alguien más

-bueno, todo comenzó a principios de diciembre-dijo nerviosa

-usted busca convertirse en actriz? –pregunto uno más osado, a lo que Ren rápidamente respondió

-claro que no,Ukyo no es alguien que esté interesada en el mundo del show business, y por lo tanto me gustaría pedirles que no la traten como figura pública, y poder tener una sana relación fuera de este ambiente.

La entrevista acabo diez minutos después y Ren ayudo a la que desde ahora sería conocida como "la diosa" por los medios, a dejar su asiento y le ofreció su brazo para salir juntos del lugar.

Una vez en el pasillo yashiro se acercó a la pareja y tomando a Ukyo por las manos le confeso.

-ya sabía que eres bella, pero con este look te vez más que hermosa.

-muchas gracias-dijo una sonrojada Kyoko_ aunque creo que es un poco exagerado para una sencilla colegiala de 17 años… ¿no lo cree?

-para nada –dijop Yashiro que a la vez negaba con la mano.

-yo creo que te vez explendida-intervino Ren- aunque por un momento no te reconoci…

Kyoko bajo la mirada apenada ante las palabras del galan

…bien, hay que terminar con todo el acto-agrego Ren.

-tiene razón-dijo Kyoko que enseguida entro en el papel de la amorosa Ukyo y tomo la mano de ren para seguir su rumbo.

En ese mismo momento en la recepción de la agencia se encontraba un encolerizado Shotaro, que armaba un enorme jaleo para poder hablar con su una vez "amiga de la infancia"

-por eso le digo –contesto por millonésima vez la recepcionista del lugar-que la srta. Kyouko no se encuentra en la agencia en este momento.

-imposible!-grito nuevamente sho- estoy seguro que si esta pero me la está negando.

-claro que no… yo no haría tal cosa-explico una vez más-si gusta volver en otra ocasión tal vez la encuentre…

-¡!No!... no me muevo de aquí hasta que esa pequeña aparezca.

Estaba tan ocupado en su tarea que ni cuenta se dio cuando Ren llego a la recepción.

-a- dijo Ren- pero si es el joven Fuwa

-¡!tu! –Dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo-dime donde esta

-¿qué?, ¿De quién hablas?

-ya sabes de quien hablo-vocifero Sho- a mí no me engañan, sé que la que sale en las fotos es ella.

-ha ya entiendo…hablas de Mogami-san..

-si de ella!

-pues sí, tienes razón, se trata de Mogami-san… eres el primero en darse cuenta- dijo burlonamente-pero no tengo ni idea de donde se encuentra en este momento.

-¿cómo es posible?...se supone que la presentarías a los medios

-no, a quien yo presente fue a mi novia-contesto Ren-según tengo entendido mi kohai tomo unos días libres debido a los exámenes en su escuela.

Shotaro estaba desconcertado…(presento a su novia, pero no sabe en donde esta Kyoko?-pensó-¿ qué demonios pasa aquí?)

En ese momento noto la presencia de una hermosa pelirroja que se acercaba a la pareja con un aire de sensualidad envolviéndola y que impacto a Shotaro con su elegancia al caminar.

-termine amor-dijo con voz seductora

Ren volteo y vio a su novia acercarse, estiro su mano ofreciéndosela amablemente y la tomo con ternura.

-¿te despediste del presidente amor?

-si-contesto sonriendo-no sabía que eras cercano del cantante Fuwa Sho.

-tanto como cercano-aclaro Ren- no, pero es conocido de una kohai.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto tímido Shotaro

-perdon… que descortes-dijo Ren-te presento a mi novia, la srta. Ukyo Kanda

Ukyo ofreció su mano en señal de cortesía y lo saludo casual.

-es un placer conocer al cantante no. 1 de Japón.

-no, por el contrario-tartamudeo Sho-el placer es mío.

-amor- dijo Ukyo quien tomo Ren por el brazo con una mano y con la optra rodeo su cuello-estoy cansada… ¿ya nos vamos?

-claro que si princesa-contesto Ren-dame un minuto.

-sabes Fuwa-kun, lo mejor sería que llamaras directamente a Mogami-san, pues tengo entendido que aún tiene 15 días libres.

El rostro de Sho había cambiado, tenía una sonrisa burlona y no dudo en soltar su veneno.

-ahora veo… esto quiere decir que Kyoko fue rechazada una vez más.

Ren quedó estupefacto ante el comentario, que quería decir con eso Sho, que Kyoko lo amaba… ¿y se lo había confesado a Sho?... pero cuando volteo a ver a Ukyo noto que ella no se había inmutado ante esta frase, lo que le hizo pensar que todo era un mal entendido de Sho.


	4. Chapter 4:EL PLAN EN MARCHA

CAPITULO 4: EL PLAN EN MARCHA

Esa tarde la pareje del momento tendría una cita,Yashiro se había ocupado de hacer espacios en la apretada agenda del actor no. 1 de japon para poder tener encuentros con su amada novia y esta tarde era especial, pues el presidente Takarada movio sus hilos para que un famoso fotógrafo (paparazzi) se ocupara dfe sacar fotos a la jove pareja.

Ren esperaba a Ukyo en un café vestido de forma casual, llevaba unos modernos pantalones deslavados y una playera de armany negra con una bufanda al cuello y lentes obscuros, aunque al ser Ren resaltaba a simple vista.

Cinco minutos después se abrió la puerta del café y entro la pelirroja que vestía un hermoso vestido color vino de tirantes y con falda a la altura de las rodillas, sus zapatillas del mismo color asemejaban el calzado romano, su maquillaje era exquisito; enseguida noto a Ren y se acercó a el

-¿te hice esperar?-pregunto coqueta

-claro que no- contesto Ren que se levantó se su asiento y beso a Ukyo en la mejilla.

Ella tomo asiento y ordenaron, Ukyo pidió un parfait de chocolate y Ren un capuchino

-¿A dónde me llevaras hoy?-pregunto Ukyo

-¿quieres visitar el acuario o te gustaría ir al cine?

-hace mucho que no voy al cine-respondió Ukyo con iluminados ojos-me gustaría ver una película en la que actué mi querido Ren.

-ok- dijo suspirando

Durante el transcurso de la velada notaron que el fotógrafo los seguía y hacia su trabajo, vieron una película y al salir del cine ren llevo a su hermosa novia (que ya causaba revuelo) con él a su departamento. La verdad era que Jelly Wood ya los esperaba para transformar con su magia a la despampanante Ukyo en la sencilla Kyoko. Cuando Jelly termino su trabajo Kyoko se acercó a su sempai para despedirse adecuadamente de él.

-muchas gracias por todo-dijo haciendo su tan acostumbrada reverencia-insisto que perdone mis atrevimientos

-no te preocupes por eso Mogami-san-contesto ren con su brillante sonrisa, esa que usa cuando finge-ambos sabemos que así lo exige el personaje.

-si-dijo casi inaudible Kyoko, mientras tanto Jelly se acercaba a la pareja.

-muchas gracias por su trabajo-dijo Jelly-los espero mañana, ya que Kyoko por fin regresa a interpretar a Setsuka Hell.

-muy bien, con su permiso-se despidió Kyoko.

Ren había estado actuando de forma muy rara desde el dia que todo empezó, kyoko creía que a Tsuruga Ren no le hacía mucha gracia que el papel de su novia fuera interpretado por alguien tan simple y sin chiste como ella.

Pero esos pensamientos estaban lejos de ser verdad, la razón de la molestia de Ren eran aquellas palabras que Sho le dedico casi como burlándose de Kyoko.

-"esto quiere decir que Kyoko fue rechazada"

La frase que Ren no entendía y no se atrevía a preguntar por su significado…afortunadamente el siguiente dia podría dejar de lado a Tsuruga Ren pues tendría que transformarse en Cain Hell y así poder estar un poco más creca de su "imouto".

Al día siguiente, Kyoko llego temprano a la cita con Jelly Wood y luego de una hora salió Setsuka de aquel improvisado camerino.

Ren había llegado antes y tenía poco más de dos horas que se había ido al foro de grabación, así que Setsu tendría que encontrarlo en el foro.

El mes que Sentsu paso lejos de su hermano había había hecho mella, sobre todo cuando los comentarios mal intencionados de Murasame le recordaron en más de una ocasión que "había sido abandonado"

-hey tú! Mitad japonés…ya sé que me entiendes asi que no finjas que no me oyes-le grito nuevamente Murasame-te estoy diciendo que te llama el director.

Cain volteo lentamente, clavando en Murasame su mirada asesina, por lo que el cuerpo de este tembló con un escalofrió que subía por su medula ósea.

-¿Qué no oíste?-volvió a retarlo-o acaso necesitas a tu nana para que te traduzca.

Poco a poco Cain se fue acercando a Murasame, provocando que este diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-hey tu!-se oyó un par de metros atrás- cabeza de queso!, podría dejar de incordiar a mi nii-san.

Murasame volteo buscando a la obscura chica que le había dirigido tale palabras.-asi que por fin vuelves-dijo cain

-si onii-san ya estoy de vuelta

-al fin vuelves-grito murasame-sin ti no hay quien controle a esta bestia

-cállate!-respondió Setsu-no tienes derecho de hablar asi de mi onii-san-dijo mientras apresuro su paso para estar junto de Cain, al llegar a su lado lo tomo por la mano y le pregunto

-¿acaso el cerebro de queso te estuvo molestando nii-san?

-¿pero cómo le preguntas eso a el?...si aquí la victima soy yo!. Mira-dijo señalando un golpe en la frente-si no fuera por el equipo de producción me hubiera abierto la cabeza.

-te dije que te callaras falso yankee!-dijo Setsu que era rodeada por un aura sofocante y amenazador, de alguna forma parecía que el alma de B.J había tomado posesión de ella-estoy segura que durante mi ausencia estuviste incordiando a mi onii-san… espero que el director no me de malas noticias-dijo volteando hacia Cain.

-pero-trato de excusarse-si el empezó todo-dijo Cain que señalaba acusador a Murasame.

-muy bien nii-san ya veré que es lo que me dice Konoe-san.

Cain hizo un puchero en modo chibi y ambos se alejaron en busca del director, dejando a Murasame mas desconcertado que nunca.

Después de que setsu fue puesta al tanto de todo el desorden que su onii-san había causado y tras ver atentamente la excelente actuación que este realizaba Setsu salió en busca de un té, que endulzo con miel y agrego unas gotas de limón; y cuando su hermano tuvo un descanso se acercó a él con el extraño brebaje.

-nii-san bebe esto

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Cain mirando extrañado la bebida.

-note que nii-san está un poco extraño…estoy segura que se trata de un refrio.

-claro que no, estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-nii-san si no tomas esto ahora la que ría mañana sere yo…aunque tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde.

Cain no evito una sonora carcajada, a lo que los técnicos y equipo de producción reaccionaron extrañados, les era imposible creer que aquel obscuro hombre pudiera reír plenamente, inmediatamente Cain reacciono endureciendo el ceño.

-vez lo que logras-dijo molesto-dame eso, me lo tomare.

Setsu sonrió satisfecha al ver que su nii-san era obediente.

La tarde transcurrió sin retrasos, aunque a veces entre tomas Cain tomaba agua y trataba de aclararse la garganta.

Setsu noto que su remedio natural no había funcionado y se acercó a el director Konoe.

-director

-dígame Setsuka-san

-podriamos hablar en privado?

-claro, aprovechemos este pequeño descanso

Ambos se alejaron del resto del personal mientras que Cain los seguía con la mirada, hasta que ambos entraron a una pequeña oficina. Una vez dentro Kyoko tomo posesión de su cuerpo y acto seguido se inclinó correctamente ante su interlocutor.

-perdone si lo molesto-dijo sonrojada- pero es casi seguro que Tsuruga san no pueda presentarse a las grabaciones por un par de días.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kyoko-san, Tsuruga no me informo de esto

-no, no tiene nada programado, de hecho estoy segura que el vendría incluso con 40 de temperatura –dijo con voz baja-pero como responsable de la seguridad y salud de Tsuruga-sempai no podre dejarlo presentarse enfermo.

-Tsuruga está enfermo?, no se le nota-dijo extrañado.

-lo mas seguro es que ahora tenga 38 de temperatura… se trata de un simple resfriado-dijo segura- pero creo que lo mejos sera hacerlo descansar uno o dos dias.

-si yo opino lo mismo… espera como puedes estar tan segura de que esta enfermo?, yo lo noto bien.

-pero es solo que aun no lo conoce bastante…Tsuruga-san es capaz de actuar para que nadie note que esta enfermo-dijo con un aura celosa alrededor-y nadie se daría cuenta gracias a que es un verdadero dios de la actuación… de cualquier forma,lo mejor seria prevenir en caso de que se ausente.

-yo espero que eso no pase…son los últimos dias de grabación…pero si se trata de su salud lo mejor sera que no se presente…Kyoko chan,lo dejo todo en tus manos.


	5. Chapter 5: un resfriado

CAPITULO 5: UN RESFRIADO.

Esa noche al llegar al cuarto de hotel donde los hermanos habitaban, Setsu mando a Cain a tomar una ducha.

Mientras tanto ella empezó a preparar una cena ligera, ideal para que su onii-san pudiera comerla a pesar de su estado. Media hora después los alimentos ya estaban listos y servidos, pero Cain aun no salía del baño, preocupada Setsuka toco la puerta , pero no obtuvo respuesta; toco una segunda vez , pero esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

-nii-san-advirtió-voy a pasar.

Al no obtener respuesta Setsu se preocupo cada vez mas, ya estaba segura que su hermano estaba ahogado en la tina de baño… abrió la puerta y trato de entrar, pero algo impedía el acceso, empujo un poco mas fuerte y escucho un quejido, entonces se asomo por el pequeño hueco que había logrado hacer y lo que vio le helo la sangre…tirado en el piso se hallaba su nii-san y lo que era peor…! Completamente desnudo!.

Setsuka preocupada y hecha un lio empujo mas fuerte la puerta tratando de hacer un espacio por el que ella pudiera entrar…luego de unos diez minutos al fin logro ingresar al cuarto de baño; tomo una toalla y cubrió las caderas de su hermano, acto seguido se arrodillo a la altura de la cabeza de Cain y la tomo en su regazo, toco su frente y noto que tenia fiebre…por lo menos 40 grados.

-Cain nii-san-le susurro-necesito que te despiertes…vamos nii-san-continuo-tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

Cain abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Setsu totalmente pálido… trato de incorporarse pero no lo logro. Entonces pidió la mano de Setsu.

-ayúdame a levantar por favor- pidió

Setsu trato con todas sus fuerzas, cain hacia el mayor de los intentos, y tras un par de fallos, lograron que Cain de pusiera de pie. Setsu se pasó los brazos de su hermano al cuello parándose frente a el, Cain que era notablemente mas alto que su imouto, recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-estoy mareado- dijo en un susurro.

No te preocupes nii-san, una vez que lleguemos a la cama te voy a dar los medicamentos- dijo setsu quien prácticamente arrastraba a Cain por la habitación. Llegaron a la cama y Setsu hizo sentar a Cain, pero al voltear a verlo descubrió que la toalla se había caído, Cain al encontrarse tan mareado no noto su desnudez y se tendió en la cama estirando su bien torneado cuerpo.

Kyoko se encontraba al límite, estaba indecisa entre mirar o cubrirse el rostro, estaba a punto de un sangrado nasal cuando sonó un celular.

Rápidamente Setsu busco el origen del sonido y su oído la llevo al baño, entre las pertenencias de su onii-san sonaba insistente su celular, Setsu vio el identificador y vio que se trataba del director. Enseguida contesto.

-moshi , moshi _Setsu desu.

-ah e res tu Setsu-contesto Konoe-podrias comunicarme con Cain-san.

-en este momento Cain nii-san no puede contestar, hace unos momentos sufrió un desmayo y ahora se encuentra durmiendo.

-¿así que si estaba enfermo?-pegunto

-si, lamento que esto ocurra justamente ahora-fijo muy apenada-pero no se preocupe, yo cuidare a nii-san para que pronto vuelva a las grabaciones.

-Setsu, lo dejo todo en tus manos.-colgó

Setsu salió del baño y volteo hacia la cama de Cain, enseguida enrojeció al notar nuevamente la desnudez de su onii-san.

Se acerco al closet y busco entre las pertenencias de cain , entonces tomo unas trusas corte bikini y se acerco a la cama de el, rápidamente metió los dos pies y empezó a subir con dificultad la ropa interior por las larguísimas piernas , finalmente cubrió la intimidad de Cain.

Setsu no evito la tentación, y paso una de sus manos por el increíblemente bien torneado torso de aquel cuerpo perfecto, lentamente movió sus dedos hasta el pectoral derecho y luego hacia el izquierdo, estaba embelesada con aquel dios griego, cuando se descubrió casi besando los labios de Cain.

(¿Que diablos estoy haciendo?-pensó Setsu sonrojada.)Se incorporo y busco entre las bolsas de la compra los medicamentos; tomo un baso y lo lleno con agua y volvió hacia la cama que contenía a Cain.

-nii-san- le llamo mientras movía su brazo- tienes que tomar tus pastillas…

Lentamente Cain abrió los ojos y trato de incorporarse.

-…no nii-san, no te levantes-ordeno Setsu-ten abre la boca…

Cain obedientemente abrió la boca, mientras que Setsu ponía un par de pastillas en su interior

-…toma nii-san-dijo nuevamente poniendo el vaso de agua en sus labios, Cain tomo un sorbo y se volvió a recostar.

-no pensaras dormir así-dijo señalándolo

Cain miro su cuerpo semi- desnudo.

-¿tu me desnudaste?- pregunto

-claro que no=grito molesta=no te duermas voy a darte algo para cambiarte…

Volvió al closet y saco una playera y un short, que después dio a cain

=toma=estiro la mano tratando de evitar mirarlo directamente.

= no puedo cambiarme solo=contesto= necesito que me ayudes.

Setsu volteo el rostro y le dedico una mirada severa, pero cain puso sus acostumbrados ojos de cachorro e hizo un encantador puchero, al que setsu no pudo resistirse.

=esta bien=suspiro= te ayudo

Cain alzo un poco los brazos y Setsu metió la playera primero los brazos y luego la cabeza, tomo a Cain del cuello y lo acerco a su pecho para poder deslizar la prenda en su torso…cain dejo caer su rostro justo en el medio de los senos de setsu y aspiro.

=que bien hueles=soltó

Setsuka se ruborizo de inmediato y soltó de golpe el cuello de su onii=san provocando que este cayera bruscamente en la cama

=…eso dolió.

=nii=san deberías dejar de ser tan playboy.

Ahora era el turno del short… Setsu aumento su sonrojo al recordar que hace unos minutos había puesto la trusa que ahora cubría la intimidad de Cain.

Era la primera vez que Kyoko veía completamente el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, y había quedado sorprendida al descubrir "la inmensidad" de aquel hombre. Era simplemente perfecto. una vez vestido y arropada por una delgada sabana, Setsu puso paños húmedos en la frente de su hermano y pregunto si podía comer, a lo que Cain negó.

=vamos nii=san haz el intento de comer algo.

=no quiero=dijo cruzándose de brazos=me duele la garganta.

=pero hize avena= dijo melosa= veras que es fácil de comer.

=no=repitió=no quiero comer.

Setsu entendió que no era otro capricho de cain y dejo de insistir=esta bien nii=san, deberías de dormir ahora.

=Setsu=dijo con una dulce voz= no parece sertu primera vez cuidando a un hombre enfermo.

=pero que dices nii=san… lógico que no lo es ¿o acaso has olvidado quien te cuida cuando te enfermas?

Cain le regalo una última sonrisa antes de volverse a dormir.

Setsu calmo sus nervios y se metido a bañar, hacia tiempo había comprado un lindo pijama de dos piezas, un short y blusa muy al estilo de setsu el cual llevo con ella; tomo una rápida ducha y salio con su sexy pijama creyendo que Cain dormía.

Pronto descubrió que Cain no estaba en su cama y al buscarlo con la vista por el cuarto, vio algo realmente increíble, sentado a la mesa y engullendo la avena se hallaba Cain, quien comía que daba miedo, termino con la avena y siguió con una ensalada que Setsu dejo preparada para ella, luego tomo un vaso de jugo y una vez termino regreso a su cama como zombi y volvió a dormir. kyoko estaba increíblemente sorprendida, nunca había visto esta faceta de su amado sempai, era algo completamente nuevo para ella.

Esa noche setsu no durmió, cain entre sueños, que más bien sonaban a pesadillas, se quejaba lastimosamente, parecía que sufría, deliraba y nombraba a "Rick"

=perdón= decía dormido una y otra vez= Rick perdóname.

Kyoko noto que en efecto era Ren quien lo estaba pasando bastante mal, cambiaba sus toallas y le tomaba la mano, incluso le susurro al oído tratando de calmarlo.

=todo esta bien Tsuruga=san…todo esta bien.

Al oírla Ren se calmo un poco y enseguida dijo balbuceando.

=Kyoko… ayúdame mi amor.

Ella sabia que aun estaba dormido, pero escucharlo decir "mi amor" de esa forma la hizo feliz, pero inmensamente triste.

gracias a todos los que esten leyendo estas locuras en especial a selenne y jane por serlas primeras en dejar un review en ellas. se aceptan comentario dudas y zapatazos si algo no les gusta... por favor comenten.


	6. Chapter 6:UN RARO ENCUENTRO

CAPITULO 6: UN RARO ENCUENTRO.

El día anterior Cain permaneció en cama por instrucciones de Setsu-sensei (así comenzó a llamarla en broma, pues decía que ahora parecía toda una doctora). Había notado a su imouto un poco nerviosa, pero creía que era debido a la presión de tener que cuidar de el y no le dio mucha importancia.

Pero este día parecía como si el resfriado nunca hubiera ocurrido, se sentía bien y renovado, por lo que al despertar y notar que su hermana seguía igual de rara le propuso salir a pasear.

-sabes Setsu_ dijo Cain- gracias a que alguien pidió un par de días libres para mi, hoy no tengo nada que hacer-y dio un bostezo- por eso me estoy aburriendo.

-ho nii-san, aunque te sientas mejor deberías descansar un poco mas; dime ¿Qué se antoja para comer?

-eso-dijo chasqueando los dedos-salgamos a un restaurant

Setsu inmediatamente hizo un puchero en desaprobación.

-nii-san ¿tanto odias mi comida?

-para nada… me encanta "tu" comida, pero hoy quiero consentirte y dejarte descansar, me haz cuidado muy bien y quiero recompensarte.

-no es necesario nii-san, sabes que no hay nada que yo no haría por ti.

-¿y bien?-dijo Cain-¿aceptas salir a comer conmigo?

-está bien-contesto ella- solo si me llevas a comer ramen.*

-¿y eso que es?

-no lo se… lo oi de alguien en producción, y quiero probarlo.

- bien, bien-palmeo su cabeza- pero si se trata de algo exótico hago que te lo comas todo tu.

Setsu rio y asentó con la cabeza. Ambos se alistaron, Cain tomo su gabardina y Setsu una chamarra de piel a juego con su micro short de piel negro, salieron y Cain enseguida tomo la mano de Setsu, pero ella se exalto al contacto con su hermano.

Caminaron un par de calles, hasta que Setsu noto un enorme letrero que anunciaba la venta de aquel extraño platillo.

-aquí onii-san-dijo señalando un local-entremos aquí.

-está bien Setsu-dijo casi murmurando.

ambos disfrutaron de aquella sopa, Cain incluso dijo que era buena (y eso es mucho halago viniendo de su parte) , salieron satisfechos de aquel local y Cain nuevamente tomo la mano de Setsu, provocándole un nuevo sobresalto.

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto

-no…no-contesto tartamudeando-me encuentro bien.

Cain no se fio de aquellas palabras, pero no quiso presionarla más, caminaron hasta llegar a un centro comercial en el que Cain insistió a entrar, vieron algunos aparadores sin que nada les llamara la intención pero entonces Cain le pidió a Setsu.

-Setsu, ¿podrías regresar hasta la máquina de café y traerme uno?

-claro nii-san.

-bien yo te espero en aquella fuente-dijo señalándola.

-ok,ahora regreso.

Cain pronto entro a una tienda, mientras Setsu se acercaba a las maquinas para conseguir su encomienda, cuando oyó los eufóricos gritos de unas fans.

-¡!kyaaa!, mira es el-dijo una chica.

-cierto!-grito una mas-¡1es sho!- gritaron a dúo

Setsu se molesto en el segundo que escucho aquel nombre, pero por suerte iba como Setsu, así no le importo mucho y siguió con sus asuntos si darle mayor importancia a aquella presencia. Shotaro por su parte paseaba pavoneándose al escuchar como sus fans gritaban al verlo pasar, ese dia en especial había decidido salir en busca de paz y tratando de olvidar los días pasados en los que trato de ponerse en contacto con Kyoko sin lograrlo.

Iba entretenido con vagos pensamientos cuando noto a aquella chica.

Una belleza rubia de largas piernas y avispada cintura, de pecho no muy abundante, pero lindo y aquella sexy vestimenta…un micro short de piel con un corsé rojo cereza y una chaqueta de piel sobre él y unas botas de tacón alto que le llegaban al muslo (que belleza-pensó Sho-kun)

Se acerco a ella y noto que estaba comprando café.

-hola linda-dijo seductor-veo que estabas a punto de ofrecerme un café.

Setsu volteo al oír aquella odiosa voz y se topo con aquel molesto hombre.

-what?-hablo en ingles-¿**necesitabas algo?**

-sorry baby-trato de contestar-i`m like know your name-se hizo un lio al tratar de hablar el idioma.

Setsu soltó una sonora carcajada y le dijo en japonés.

-tu ingles es pésimo-se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la fuente.

Sho se sonrojo, estaba muy apenado, pero a la vez molesto por haber sido ridiculizado.

-hey tu!-la tomo por el brazo-si hablas japonés, ¿Por qué diablos vas por Japón hablando ingles?

Setsu chasqueo la lengua fastidiada y molesta contesto.

-puedo hablar el idioma que yo quiera.

-¿Qué no sabes quién soy yo?

-claro que si- contesto cada vez más molesta- un idiota que va por ahí creyéndose galán.

-¿y tu de que vas?-contesto-solo por ser medianamente guapa, no te da derecho a creerte superior.

-ja , ja, ja, -rio Setsu- o sea que soy guapa…suéltame ya-dijo jalando su brazo

-espera-molesto volvió a gritar-¿Cómo te llamas?

-no te diría mi nombre ni por un millón de dólares, idiota.

Sho-kun pronto sintió un aura maldita, una mirada asesina sobre el que amenazaba su existencia.

-**setsu, ¿Por qué tardas tanto?-**hablo en ingles

-**nii-san, ayudame-**dijo fastidiada-**este idiota no quiere soltarme.**

Acto seguida Sho soltó el brazo de la bella joven, que enseguida se acerco al enorme hombre deseando salir pronto de ahí.

-¿**tienes algún asunto con mi hermana?-**

sho miro a la chica y le pregunto.

-¿Qué diablos dijo este?

-que será mejor que te largues y me dejes en paz.

Cain miro a su hermana y comprendió que todo estaba bien.

-**vámonos Setsu-**dijo, ayudándola con el café y tomando su mano.

Salieron del centro comercial dejando atrás a un malhumorado Sho.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto cain.

-si nii-san, a idiotas como el será mejor no hacerles caso.

-espera, antes de que se me olvide… ten-le extendió la mano en la que llevaba una bolsa plástica.

-¿Qué es esto nii-san-dijo tomando la bolsa.

-te celular nuevo-dijo a moroso-pensé en comprarte uno nuevo ya que fui yo el que rompió el anterior.

-nii-san! no deberías de hacer esto.

-claro que debo… ha míralo, es igual al mío.

Setsu enrojeció al pensar que eso lo harían solo las parejas de enamorados, saco el celular y lo vio, entonces noto algo increíble, registrado en el celular estaba el mail de Tsuruga-san.

-pensé que algún día puedes mandarme algo-dijo en estado Ren y guiño un ojoKyoko estaba más roja que un jitomate al recordar aquel "mi amor" de la noche pasada, sin duda Ukyo-san le había causado menos problemas que esta maldita Setsuka Hell… o al menos eso hasta ahora.

los días pasaron y pronto Ukyo seria solicitada nuevamente; ahora el presidente le pedia dar una entrevista junto a su amado novio.

-más que una entrevista el programa se trata de ver la verdadera esencia de los actores y Ren fue solicitado-dijo Takarada-por lo cual el programa será grabado durante una de sus citas.

-¿Qué?-dijo Ren-yo no he oído hablar de un programa así.

-claro que no, porque es nuevo-contesto- de hecho Ren y Ukyo serán los padrinos de el programa.

-y cree que esto resulte bien-pregunto Kyoko.-claro, ayudara a que todos crean nuestra mentira.

-si es totalmente necesario-dijo Ren.

esa mañana Ren y Ukyo llegaron temprano a la locación, Ukyo fue separada de Ren al ser llevada a maquillaje; pero ella no tenía nada que ver con la farándula así que estaba realmente nervioso.

Ren por su parte estaba impaciente, 30 minutos después ambos estaban frente a la presentadora Amano Mia… una bella actriz y conductora, que durante un tiempo trato de seducir al guapo actor.

-Ren-san-dijo Mia que varazo a Ren y le dio un beso en la mejilla-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Amano-san-contesto formal- veo que se encuentra bien.

-ho vamos Ren-san ya te había dicho que puedes llamarme Mia.

-gracias por su ofrecimiento-dijo Ukyo que tomo del brazo a Ren-pero "mi" Ren es alguien muy formal, incluso a mi tardo un mes entero para llamarme Ukyo,¿recuerdas amor?

-no digas eso Ukyo-sonrio tiernamente.

Amano estaba verde de celos al notar las tiernas miradas que Ren le dedicaba a aquella "mocosa".

las grabaciones empezaron con un pequeño desayuno, Ukyo estaba nerviosa, pero Ren la noto y tomo su mano para decirle.

-no tienes que hacer nada especial, solo se tu misma

3…2…1… 1grabando1.

-hoy en u día con… tenemos con nosotros a la pareja del momento Tsuruga Ren y su novia, la srta. Kyo Kanda.

-Ukyo Kanda- corrigió Ren

-ha cierto, que tonta-dijo Mia-¿y bien chicos, que haremos hoy?

-pues teníamos planeado ir a un parque de atracciones, tal vez "the land" –dijo Ukyo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-ya veo-dijo Mia-es algo infantil ¿no creen?

-lo vez amor-dijo Ren-ya decía yo que a los 20 años me vería muy infantil en un parque de atracciones.

-a mi ni me mires, yo te propuse ir s un concierto y tu dijiste que te hacia ilusión el parque de atracciones-sonrió nuevamente

-de forma que la idea ¿fue de Ren?

-bueno es que yo nunca he ido a un parque de atracciones- dijop Ren

-¿ de verdad?-cuestión Mia

- de verdad… por eso quería que Ukyo me acompañara en mi primera vez

-¿entonces tendremos la exclusiva?, ¿vamos a ser testigos de la primera vez que Ren-san suba a los juegos mecánicos?

-sabes Ukyo, creo que lo mejor seria irnos de una vez.

-tienes razón amor.

Ren tomo a su novia de la mano y caminaron hacia el lijoso auto de ren, el camarógrafo subió en la parte trasera y Ren abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Ukyo abordara, pero mia metió su cuchara.

-no creen que yo tendría que ir adelante, asi seria mas fácil continuar con la entrevista.

-pero Ukyo siempre va en este asiento-contesto ren

-no hay problema amor, yo estaré bien aquí atrás-Ukyo abrió la puerta trasera y subió.

Mia logro su objetivo y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, durante el camino a "the land", Mia hizo algunas preguntas indiscretas y lo peor, trato de coquetear con Ren; pero él no daba lugar a coqueteos y de tanto en tanto veía por el espejo retrovisor el rostro de su amada. Ukyo estaba celosa, su rostro no lo mostraba, pero a su alrededor la atmosfera ara fría, casi se podían ver los pequeños demonios versión ukyo salir de su cuerpo, mas aun cundo Mia se atrevió a tocar el bíceps de Ren y le dijo.

-¿haces mucho ejercicio para mantenerte en forma?

-no tanto, solo voy 3 veces a la semana al gym¿ ukyo, me acompañaras un de estos verdad?

-claro, ya sabes que yo nunca te niego nada.

-¿así que eres del tipo de novia complaciente?-pregunto mezquina

-si

-¿y díganme como fue su primera vez?

Ren piso el freno de golpe, Ukyo se sonrojo cual jitomate, incluso su cabello palidecía a comparación de su rostro, Ren tartamudeo un poco y completamente colorado dijo

-Ukyo…ella…bueno, a decir verdad , yo soy del tipo de hombres que cree que… legar virgen al matrimonio…

-¡no lo hemos hecho!-aclaro tajante Ukyo

-guagg!¿de verdad?-metió sisaña Mia-son novios de manita sudada..!Que tiernos!... pero Ren¿ y tus necesidades?, tal vez Ukyo-san no sepa de esto por ser una niña, pero tu eres "todo "un hombre y seguro tienes ese tipo de deseos.

Ren volvió a arrancar el coche y tan rojo como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno aclaro.

si es por Ukyo,no me importa esperar diez años, cuando ella decida ser mi mujer legalmente, la hare mi mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Ren trato de ser dulce y que Ukyo no sintiera presión ante este tema, pero el veneno que Mia había soltado, ya había penetrado dentro de ella.

Llegaron al parque de diversiones y Ren bajo del auto para abrir la puerta de su novia, la tomo de la mano y la llevo orgulloso del brazo, a decir verdad la belleza de Ukyo era extrema y no desentonaba con el primer actor de Japón. En esta ocasión ukyo había tomado su larga cabellera en una coleta alta y vestía un palatso color camelé ajustado al cuerpo, llevaba unas lindas botas del mismo color de tacón cómodo (unos 7 cm) que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla, Ren no dejaba de admirar su belleza y cada tanto se acercaba a su rostro para darle tiernos besos en la mejilla.

el camarógrafo( y equipo que siguió a la pareja en otro auto) y Mia iban detrás de ellos y grabaron la reacción de la gente al ver pasar a la joven pareja, algunos se atrevían a acercarse y pedir el autógrafo del actor, sobre todo las chicas, pero lo más curioso, fue que en una de esas interrupciones en las que Ren soltó a Ukyo para dar autógrafos a un grupo de chicas, un par de jóvenes se acercaron a Ukyo para pedirle un autógrafo.

-no-dijo ella- pero si yo no soy del medio del espectáculo.

-¿Qué no eres una modelo?-pregunto el chico

-no para nada.

-pero podrías tomarte una foto con nosotros? me gustaría tener una foto de la diosa que logro conquistar a Tsuruga ren-dijo otro.

-bueno-dijo Ukyo que se sonrojo ante la idea.

(demonios -penso Kyoko-a mí nadie me ha pedido mi autógrafo siquiera)

Ren se percato del incidente y pronto volvió con su bella novia… ese fue el principio de una tarde que hizo palidecer de celos a Tsuruga Ren, en cualquier dirección que mirara había un lelo mirando libidinosamente a su novia, aunque las chicas se le acercaran el no soltaba la mano de Ukyo, cuando algún valiente se acercaba para pedir una foto con ella, el la negaba argumentando que ella no era del medio artístico. así subieron a un par de juegos, Ren se veía feliz compartiendo con su novia, salieron de la casa de los espejos y ren enseguida le propuso entrar a la casa del terror, Mia al escucharlo vio una nueva oportunidad, se acerco a la pareja y les dijo.

-me parece que el camarógrafo no los podría seguir a la casa del terror, pero yo voy a entrar junto a ustedes para llevar un micro

-ok-dijo Ren-vamos Ukyo

la pareja entro tomada de la mano y Mia justo detrás de ellos, una vez dentro Ren paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ukyo, pero después de unos pasos y tras varios esqueletos y fantasmas que la hacían gritar aterrada, Mia tomo a Ren por el otro brazo y se abrazo de él, Ren incomodo por tener que ,prácticamente cargar co ella, soltó por un instante a Ukyo y trato de tranquilizar a Mia, pero en ese justo momento, sin darse cuenta se separaron los caminos y Ukyo se separo de Ren. el siguió caminando tratando de tranquilizar a su acompañante, pero Mia(que también era actriz) siguió actuando como si estuviera muerta de miedo y colgándose al guapo actor. Ukyo por su parte se dio cuenta que se encontraba sola y siguió su camino valientemente (a decir verdad iba tan enojada que parecía un demonio más de la casa) y encontró pronto la salida.

Ren se dio cuenta que Ukyo no estaba junto a ellos y trato de regresar en su búsqueda, pero Mia lo jalo con fuerzas y le dijo

-por favor Ren, no me dejes sola.

-está bien, busquemos la salida y enseguida regreso por Ukyo.

Mia se agarro como garrapata a Ren y tras 10 minutos de dar vueltas sin encontrar la salida Mia se desmayo del susto.

Ukyo esperaba impaciente a que su novio saliera, pero ni sus luces se veían, hasta después de casi 20 minutos esperando Ren salió cargando a Mia en brazos.

Después del raro incidente, los enamorados continuaron su cita, Ren le propuso a Ukyo terminar su cita subiendo a la rueda de la fortuna, y ella accedió.

Entraron los dos juntos en una cabina y Mia y el camarógrafo en otra justo detrás de ellos. El ambiente era de lo más romántico, el atardecer, la vista de la ciudad, pero Ukyo tenía un gesto de molestia.

-¿puedo hablar con Mogami-san?

-¿sí?, Tsuruga-sempai

-tu actuación me sorprende cada día mas.

-gracias

-¿te ha gustado el paseo?

-creo que a Ukyo le a gustado mucho.

-pero ¿y a Mogami-san?

-también…hacia mucho que no iba a un parque de atracciones

-¿no te gustaría regresar conmigo algún día como Mogami Kyoko?

-ha¿ qué dice?

-que me gustaría venir con Mogami Kyoko y no con Ukyo Kanda.

-¿no querra decir que quiere venir con Amano Mia?

-no-dijo tajante.

-yo creo que se veian muy bien juntos, incluso olvido que venía con su "novia" en esta ocasión.

-no, para mi Ukyo no importa-dijo Ren-pero, dejar a Mogami-san si me importo, estaba desesperado por volver a buscarte, pero no podía dejar sola a una chica que se desmayo.

-no tiene que llegar a tanto por una kohai, ya ve, después de todo yo me las arregle sola para salir.

-y es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti-confeso-estos últimos días pude entender que no importa lo mucho que luche contra mis sentimientos… te amo Kyoko.

**notas de autor:**

** espero sigan disfrutando de esta loca historia que poco a poco toma forma en mi cabeza, por el momento tengo 16 capitulos listos, pero una vez suba estos tomare notas de todos sus comentarios para ir mejorando la calidad de la misma. un saludo especial a todas las chicas que han dejado comentarios **

**pame mogami,nanicita,gise, yuukychan,ela9999,andrea,brenna,cmls,setsuka choi,ketax,seelene y jane. **

**todos me inspiran para seguir con la historia.**

**les dejo mi nombre por si quieren agregarme en el face: Enaida Natalia Franco Mendez. nada mas no se burlen de mi nombre...**

**ya todas lo sabemos, pero cabe recordar que los personajes de skip best no me pertenecen, y esta obra solo es con el fin de tener algo mas que nos ayude a seguir amando la historia original.**


	7. Chapter 7:DESPUES DE LA CONFECION

**gracias a todas las que siguen esta rara historia que poco a poco va tomando forma en mi cabeza, quiero aclarar que aunque este es un capitulo corto, el**

**proximo es mega largo y agarrense, porque viene lo que algunas me han pedido:intrigas, celos y no un tercero... sino muchos metiches en esta hist****oria...**

**C**APITULO 7: DESPUES DE LA CONFECION.

Una vez que la cita termino y las cámaras dejaron de grabar, Ukyo pidió un taxi que a fue a recoger.

-Ukyo-llamo Ren- yo te llevo a tu casa.

-no te preocupes, ya pedi el taxi, tengo que ver a la musa y tu aun tienes cosas que resolver.

-pero tenemos que hablar.

-conmigo- pregunto Ukyo

-bueno, contigo no, con tu otro yo. –pero mi otro yo no está aquí ahora.

-por favor Kyoko, tenemos que hablar –dijo lastimosamente.

Ella volteo y lo miro a los ojos.

-pienso que lo que me dijo va dirigido a Ukyo que es tan bella y cautivadora, pero la Kyoko real es simple y sin gracia.

-¡no!... vamos sube al auto y hablemos de esto.

-Tsuruga-san, no se confunda y lie mis sentimientos, tiene que aclarar lo que siente-dijo al subir al taxi.

UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES.

-¡te quiero Kyoko!-confeso por fin Ren.

Kyoko sintió un vuelco en su corazón que pronto se volvió como una apretada cadena sujetándolo… casi a punto de llorar contesto.

-¿se dejó llevar por la belleza de Ukyo?

-¿Qué? ¡No!... a quien quiero es a Kyoko.

-¿la Kyoko que interpreta a Ukyo?

-si… a la que interpreta a Mio y a Setsu, a todas… las quiero a todas.

-¿quiere una fantasía?

-no, no… entiende yo quiero a Kyoko y a todas sus facetas

¿Podría decirlo cuando no este interpretando a Ukyo?

-claro que puedo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cabina, la vuelta había terminado. Ren bajo primero y le ofreció la mano a su acompañante, pero ella bajo sin darle la mano. Tras de ellos llego el turno de Mia y el camarógrafo, que no habían perdido detalle de los diferentes gestos ; aquello parecía una pelea entre la pareja.

-esto fue todo Ren-san-dijo Mia que reia internamente a l ver como Ren peleaba con Ukyo-pronto mandaremos el demo editado a la agencia de l.m.e para que den su visto bueno.

-muchas gracias por su trabajo-contesto Ren

Ukyo corrió a maquillaje y llamo a un taxi. Ren se acercó hacia el camper en el que desmaquillaban a Ukyo/o al menos eso pensaba el) toco la puerta y enseguida Mia salió a recibirlo.

-sabía que vendrías a buscarme –dijo coqueta usando un erótico babydool-al fin te diste cuenta que esa chiquilla no te podrá satisfacer.

-perdón Mia, pero me equivoque de camper, con permiso-dijo Ren tratando de dar la vuelta , ella lo tomo con una mano por el brazo y con la otra rodeo su pecho.

-vamos ren, sé que me deseas.

Ren tratando de escapar a aquel abrazo se volteo y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se tropezó y cayó justo encima de Mia, en ese momento de trágame tierra en la vida de Tsuruga Ren, la guinde en el pastel fue que Ukyo pasara justo en ese momento, llevándose una equivocada idea de aquello.

-¡Ukyo!-grito Ren mientras corría tras de ella; pero Ukyo no bajaba el ritmo de su andar, asi que Ren corrió por su auto y la siguió hasta la puerta de entrada de "the land" donde ya esperaba un taxi por ella.

VOLVIENDO AL TIEMPO ACTUAL.

El taxista no dejaba de ver a la encantadora pelirroja que había abordado en su taxi, lloraba a mares desconsolada, en más de una ocasión intento consolarla, pero ella no oía sus palabras. Mientras tanto en la mente de Kyoko sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa redonda estaban los ángeles y demonios de Kyoko haciendo una junta.

Dem. No. 1- yo opino que Tsurua Ren solo actúa como un playboy y no hay necesidad de creer su confecion.

Angel 1: -no, yo creo que fue sincero, y lo que vimos fue solo un accidente.

Dem. 2: aquí la culpa es de ese mequetrefe; primero hace que nos enamoremos de él y nos hace ilusionarnos con sus palabras y luego va y se avienta como un lobo tras las faldas de la tal Mia.

Angel 2:-pero tal vez todo fue culpa de esa.

Demonio 3:- si fue culpa de esa resbalosa.

Angel 1_ ¿estamos todos de acuerdo?-dijo sosteniendo un martillo como el que usan los jueces.

Demonio 4:-no, yo me opongo!, Tsuruga-san tenía que buscarnos a nosotras para aclarar todo lo de la declaración, pero en cuanto vio la oportunidad, se fue a buscar a esa lagartona.

-si es cierto! Tsuruga es culpable! _Gritaron varios demonios -¡línchelo! ¡Échenlo al fuego!

Ángel 3:-vamos chicas no pueden solo culparlo a el, si el es un encanto, belleza, adonis, dios del olimpo… papacito...-dijo con un delgado hilo de baba saliendo de su boca…guapura…chulada…quiero…merezco…

Antes de que siguiera con su letanía dos demonios la tomaron de los brazos y la sacaron de la sala de juntas.

Demonio 4:- bien chicas,¿ todos están a favor de linchar a Tsuruga-san?

¡ssiiii! ¡Todos contra Tsuruga!-gritaron al unísono.

Ángel 4:- pues yo tengo una mejor idea-dijo con cara endemoniada-todos hemos notado que con un poco de maquillaje y ropa linda Kyoko-chan es hermosa…

-¡Si, es cierto!-contestaron ahora los ángeles.

… pues yo sugiero poner a prueba las palabras de Tsuruga-san.

Todos los ángeles y demonios rieron malévolos al escuchar aquel nuevo plan.

Ángel 4:- bien chicas se cierra la sesión-dijo dando un golpe con el martillo sobre la mesa.

En ese momento Kyoko alzo la vista y con ojos endemoniados sonrió, haciendo que el conductor del taxi sintiera escalofríos al ver tan hermoso rostro lleno de oscuridad.

Esa semana paso rápidamente, los exámenes de Kyoko habían por fin terminado y no había sido solicitada como Setsuka Hell, por lo que no había coincidido con Tsuruga Ren, pero su oportunidad de oro , se hallaba justo a la vuelta de la esquina.

p.d jane: ya tome nota de tus comentarios. pronto lo veras en este universo paralelo.

tambien las invito a leer mi oneshot: la primera vez. ojala les agrade.


	8. Chapter 8:LA NUEVA KYOKO

**BUENAS CHICAS... EN ESTE CAPITULO VERAN UN POCO MAS DE HACIA DONDE VA LA HISTORIA. ME GUSTARIA ACLARAR QUE LA VERDAD ESTA SERA MUYYYY LARGA, SEAN UN POCO PASIENTES, A VECES PARECERA QUE SOLO SON CAPITULOS DE RELLENO PERO LES ASEGURO QUE TODO LO QUE OCURRE EN LA HISTORIA TIENE UNA RAZON DE SER, SOLO QUE A VECES TARDARE UN POCO EN RESOLVER LOS EMBROLLOS QUE VOY CAUSANDO EN LA VIDA DE NUESTROS PROTAGONISTAS.**

NUEVAMENTE AGRADESCO A TODAS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEW QUE SON COMO EL ALIMENTO QUE NUTRE LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA HISTORIA... POR CIERTO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN UN SONGFIC TAL VEZ PARA FIN DE SEMANA YA LO HAYA SUBIDO. ESPERO QUE LO LEEAN.

** Y SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO LAS DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO.**

CAPITULO 8: LA NUEVA KYOKO

Ese lunes muy temprano Kyoko salió de compras, entro a un salón de belleza y pinto su cabello nuevamente a negro, pidió que la maquillaran y peinaran y al terminar salió con las compras rumbo al darumaya.

-¿Kyoko-chan?- pregunto la casera muy sorprendida.

-¿si okami?

-por un minuto no te reconocí, dijo al ver el despampanante vestido negro de tirantes entallado a su cuerpo y sandalias a juego, unos aretes largos con piedras negras y la "princesa rosa" adornando su pecho, el peinado de natsu y su estilo de andar tan parecido al de una súper modelo de pasarelas.

-me voy okami-san, esta noche voy a llegar tarde.

-si hija, espero que te vaya bien en la presentación.

-taisho, me marcho-dijo mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-no vas a llevar algo para abrigarte.

-si jefe, llevo una chalina.

-mhp- hizo en aceptación-¿con quién vas?

-pedí a Yashiro-san que me acompañara como representante provisional.

-muy bien- acepto el jefe.

En la puerta un taxi ya esperaba por Kyoko cuando llego una enorme limousine.

-¿la Srta. Mogami Kyoko?-pregunto el chofer

-sí señor, soy yo

-su transporte está listo.

-pero si yo no pedí su servicio.

-no, el servicio lo pidió el sr. Takarada Lory.

-mira hija, cuanto glamour-dijo la okami-¡súbete! ¡Súbete!

-bien okami , hasta luego.

Un poco más tarde la limousine para frente al edificio donde se llevaba a cabo la presentación del primer capítulo de "box R". Yashiro-san esperaba paciente parado fuera del edificio que estaba rodeado de fotógrafos, cuando vio que el chofer abrió la puerta del automóvil y dio la mano a tan despampanante mujer, pensó que tal vez se trataba de alguien más… pero fue tanta su sorpresa al darse cuenta que esa belleza de mujer era Kyoko que quedo literalmente con la boca abierta.

Kyoko se acercó sensualmente a Yashiro y poniendo su mano en la barbilla de este, cerro lentamente su boca.

-¿sorprendido por algo? Yashiro-san-pregunto coqueta.

El solo pudo negar con la cabeza, aunque inmediatamente recobro su postura habitual de excelente representante.

-te vez estupenda-dijo ofreciéndole su brazo.-vamos ya todos esperan por ti.

Kyoko tomo el brazo de Yashiro y entraron juntos al enorme salón donde los integrantes del nuevo dorama disfrutarían del primer capítulo de este.

El revuelo al ver a la joven actriz(que aunque ya era conocida x participar como Mio en "dark moon", aún era novata) que daría vida a Natsu,, entre los periodistas no se hizo esperar, todos querían fotografiarla o hacerle unas preguntas, pero ella solo posaba para las cámaras ocasionalmente y continuaba su camino hacia el interior del salón… una vez dentro se acercó de inmediato al director, sin notar que una vez que cruzo la puerta fue objeto de admiración de todos los presentes.

-director, buenas noches.

-¡Kyoko-chan! Que hermosa te vez-dijo el director-llegaste justo a tiempo,solo faltan unos diez minutos para que empiece la transmisión.

-¡excelente!-dijo sonriendo- entonces lo dejo para ir a mi asiento.

_si Kyoko-chan

-director, ¿sabe si ya llego Amamiya-san?

-sí, están en la misma mesa.

-muchas gracias- y se retiró.

Kyoko y Yashiro fueron hacia su mesa en la que ya estaba Amamiya-san, que veía a Kyoko con una cara que reflejaba su rara mezcla de emociones: sorpresa, confusión, celos y furia.

_ ¿nunca dejaras de sorprenderme?-dijo cuándo la tubo a un lado.

Kyoko se limitó a sonreír coqueta ante el comentario de su compañera, pues había planeado comportarse serena y sensual, ese sería su rol frente a las cámaras de ahora en adelante.

Estaban a punto de apagar las luces cuando un nuevo invitado causo revuelo entre los presentes, Kyoko volteo a la entrada tratando de descubrir de quien se trataba.

(¿Qué demonios hace el aquí?-pensó)

Las luces se apagaron y la cuenta atrás comenzó… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… al aire.

El elenco y equipo técnico veían atentamente el intenso primer capítulo del nuevo drama, no así Kyoko, que estaba sintiéndose bastante incomoda al sentir la mirada de aquel invitado que se clavaban como dagas en su espalda.

Rápidamente paso la hora que duraba el dorama, el equipo había vitoreado y aclamado el fruto de su esfuerzo, tras la presentación se había organizado una fiesta a la cual Kyoko había planeado asistir… pero ya no podía soportar aquella tensión, se separó de Yashiro-san y camino desafiante hasta la mesa de aquel peli teñido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-pregunto furiosa.

-sabía que en algún momento tendrías que venir –dijo sonriente- ya me entere que tu amado sempai te tiro como chancla vieja.

-¡cállate maldito Shotaro! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El director al ver a Kyoko hablando con Sho-kun, se acercó de inmediato para darle la noticia a su estrella.

-qué bueno que ya saludaste a Fuwa-san, quería decírtelo antes, pero Fuwa-kun insistió en que todo quedara como sorpresa hasta hoy.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto confundida

-bueno Kyoko-cahn-dijo Sho sarcástico_ a partir de ahora yo también participare en "box r".

-¡¿Qué?!-abro sus ojos como platos mientras mil ideas pasaban por su mente.

-cuando me entere que tú eras el ángel del p.v de Fuwa-san me quede igual de sorprendido-contesto el director-supongo que como ya han trabajado juntos esto será pan comido.

Kyoko no quiso perder su compostura, había decidido actuar lo más madura y sensual frente a la gente y no saldría de su papel por culpa de el idiota no. 1 del universo.

-pues, un placer trabajar contigo-dijo altiva y casi en forma arrogante, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa forzada y se alejó de él.

Los periodistas estaban entrevistando a Amamiya-san cuando Kyoko entro al salón en donde se realizaba la fiesta, todos los presentes voltearon enseguida al ver a aquella belleza, los fotógrafos no se hicieron esperar y los periodistas pronto estaban rodeándola.

-srta. Kyoko, ¿Cómo se siente con este nuevo personaje?

-ha sido todo un reto-aseguro- pues la maldad de Natsu es totalmente deferente a la de Mio.

-la vemos muy cambiada en este personaje, con una "sensual maldad" que no se compara a Mio de "dark moon" ¿Qué espera de Natsu?

-me gustaría que conquiste al televidente, y que sea más odiada de lo que fue Mio.

-¿no teme ser encasillada en roles de villana?

-no, un gran hombre me enseño que no hay papeles malos o buenos, y quiero demostrarlo con mi actuación.

-¿este hombre será por casualidad su sempai Tsuruga Ren?

-no-dijo tajante-tuve el placer de conocer al verdadero actor no. 1 de Japón hace un tiempo, al gran Hizuri Kuu, que me enseño por pocos días el verdadero valor de la actuación.

-¿eso cuando fue? ¿Cómo es Hizuri-san?

-la última vez que visito Japón, y es todo un caballero, que a pesar de su fama es accesible y simpático, creo que ama a su familia por encima de todas las cosas.

-¿porque nunca habíamos escuchado esto?

-nunca me lo habían preguntado-sonrió

Al otro lado del salón los ojos de Sho no podían despegarse de la figura escultural de Kyoko, no quería admitir lo hermosa que se veía, pero en toda la noche no había podido dejar de admirarla.

-¿ahora por fin serás feliz?

-claro-admitió- a partir de ahora puedo demostrar que Kyoko es una mala actriz con la que es difícil trabajar.

-¿otra vez?-dijo un poco decepcionada- y yo que crei que al fin comenzabas a aceptar lo que sientes.

-ja, yo siempre he admitido lo que siento-sonrió de medio lado-siento que Kyoko no pertenece a este mundo, debería de volver a Kyoto de inmediato.

En el otro extremo del salón, Yashiro se reunió nuevamente con Kyoko.

-Kyoko-chan,¿ya sabes quien vino a la fiesta?

-¿Quién Yashiro-san?-dijo ingenua.

_el odioso de Fuwa Sho- murmuro

-ha, si te refieres a ese. Ya hable con el-sonrió

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo?

-pues cuando saliste a hablar por teléfono.

-no te hizo nada malo ¿verdad?-pregunto mientras revisaba a Kyoko con la mirada.

-tranquilícese Yashiro-san, ni siquiera el idiota de Sho hará algo estúpido con todos los de la prensa presentes.

-tienes razón-admitió- y a todo esto ¿qué hace el aquí?-al parecer va a participar en box r

-nooooo, ¿en serio?-dijo con una cara como la de el cuadro "el grito".(esto lo tiene que saber Ren- pensó)

-sí, no sé cómo logro entrar al dorama, pero ahora tendré que soportarlo por un tiempo.

La fiesta continuo por un par de horas en las que kyoko se sentía sofocada por la presencia de aquel rubio, sin pensarlo y casi como un acto reflejo tomo una copa de champagne y se la tomo completamente, de inmediato sintió como se relajaba y pudo soportar un poco más, entonces decidió tomar una segunda copa sin que Yashiro la viera, sabía que de hacerlo la retaría, pero era la única forma de aguantar la presencia de aquel odioso.

Estaba a punto de terminar la tercera copa cuando Yashiro la noto extraña, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y su mirada perdida, vio a escondidas cuando tomo una cuarta copa y entendió que pasaba. Enseguida hizo una corta llamada telefónica y se acercó a Kyoko.

-ya es suficiente-dijo mientras le quitaba la copa casi vacía de la mano- es hora de irnos.

-pero si la fiesta apenas comienza Yashiro-san

-no Kyoko-chan, la fiesta ya se acabó para ti o ¿quieres que la prensa te tome de alcohólica?

-pero si solo me tome una copita chiquita de champagne.

-dudo que haya sido solo "una"- pensó al ver su estado, digamos "feliz"- es hora de despedirnos

A pesar de la borrachera Kyoko se despidió actuando como si nada malo pasara, de sus compañeros de trabajo, y salió del brazo de Yashiro, en la puerta del edifico ya se encontraba la limousine.

-Kyoko-chan lo mejor será que te lleve alguien conocido a casa ¿no crees?

-¿sí?-pregunto

-si, por eso no te regresas en la limousine.

-bueno, ¿y cómo me regreso?

-ahí-señalo un BMW gris plata detrás de la limousine- te vas en ese carro.

-¿ese?-señalo Kyoko-¿no es el carro de Tsuruga-san?

-sí, él te va a llevar a casa.

**JA JA JA... YA SABIA QUE QUERIAN QUE LA HISTORIA CONTINUE... PERO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PROMETO QUE ARRANCARA SUSPIROS... O POR LO MENOS A MI ME PASO UNA VEZ QUE TERMINE DE ESCRIBIRLO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA DE NUEVO... PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO SI E DE SER SINCERA, ULTIMAMENTE ESTOY ENGANCHADA COMPLETAMENTE POR EL VIDEO JUEGO DE EL PRINCIPE DE PERSIA... SI YA SE QUE SUENA PATETICO, PERO ES LA VERDAD.**

**AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO QUE CONTINUEN LEYENDO ESTA VERSION ALTERNA DE EL MUNDO DE SKIP BEAT... POR CIERTO, ¿ YA VIERON EL CAPITULO 204?... ME DEJO ESPERANDO ALGO...COMO ES COSTUMBRE DE NAKAMURA SENSEI.**

**PARA NO QUEDARLES MAL, DE AQUI EN MAS TRATARE DE SUBIR UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA, SI ES POSIBLE DOS, ESPERO LOS LEAN Y COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS, BUENOS O MALOS TODOS SON TOMADOS EN CUENTA. POR CIERTO A LA PERSONA QUE ME COMENTO QUE MI FORMA DE ESCRIBIR ES MALA... LE DOY LA RAZON, Y ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIERA SU NICK, PARA PONERME EN CONTACTO CON ELLA Y ASI TRABAJAR JUNTAS, COMO ME LO PROPUSO. BUENO POR AHORA LAS DEJO CON LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

CAPITULO 9: CONTINUCION.

Kyoko estuvo reacia a subir en aquel auto, no quería encontrarse con Tsuruga-san y mucho menos en esa condición, pero Yashiro la convenció usando un pretexto.

-si no te apuras a subir la prensa seguro sale y ve a Ren aquí.

-tiene razón Yukihito, tienes que darte prisa Mogami-san.

Ren ya estaba fuera del auto con la puerta del copiloto abierta esperando que Kyoko subiera.

-está bien- suspiro apesadumbrada mientras subía al auto.

Ren cerró la puerta y enseguida pregunto.

-¿qué paso para que se encuentre así?

-solo tengo 2 palabras que decirte: Fuwa Sho.

-¿Qué?,¿Qué fue lo que paso?,¿vino a buscarla?, ¿se atrevió a incordiarla?

-despacio, despacio… vino, pero era invitado.

-¿invitado?, si la fiesta era solo para el elenco ¿no?

-sí, él es parte el elenco.

-no entiendo, ¿desde cuándo?

-al parecer le acaban de ar la noticia a Kyoko-chan de que se integrara l elenco a prtir de hoy, y ya vez, la noticia no fue muy grata.

-pero, ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

-lo hice, pero al parecer y era demasiado tarde, no tengo idea de cuantas copas tomo, pero ya vez el resultado.

-¿alguien se dio cuanta?

-para nada, actuó perfectamente hasta ahora.

-espero que sea verdad-dijo preocupado.

Acto seguido se despidieron y Ren subió al auto, mientras yukihito se fue en la limo. Kyoko ya se encontraba dormida, Ren paso su cuerpo sobre el de ella y le ajusto el cinturón de seguridad; ella al sentir el roce de aquel cuerpo y reconocer la fragancia embrújante de Tsuruga abrió sus ojos y lo encontró casi a punto de besarla con los ojos cerrados.

-playboy- dijo seductora, el abrió sus ojos de golpe al oír su voz-¿ ahora te aprovechas de jóvenes indispuestas?

-no, no es lo que tu crees, solo estab abrochno tu cinturón- se escuo.

Pero el acto de Kyoko no solo lo dejo sin palabras, sino también sin liento, al cerrar la distancia que separaba sus labios y besar apasionadamente a Tsuruga.

Para Kyoko era l primer vez que daba un beso y aunque fue tosca al inicio, poco a poco encontró el ritmo adecuado, levemente mordió el labio inferior de Re y luego introdujo su lengua en busca de su vecina.

Pr Ren que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando por un beso de su Kyoko fue la experiencia más placentera, pero el remordimiento pronto se hizo presente, sabía que Kyoko no estaba en sus 5 sentidos y que actuaba por influencia del alcohol.

La separo de sus labios tomándola por sorpresa.

(¿Por qué no haces esto cuando estas en tus 5 sentidos?-pensó)

-pequeña, lo mejor será que no intentes meterte en camisa de once varas-dijo Ren sin mucha convicción.

-¿Por qué me tratas como niña?-dijo Kyoko casi entre dientes-¿caso este es el cuerpo de una "pequeña"?- e hizo un ademan con sus manos siguiendo las curvas de su cuerpo.

-eres un pequeña que se está dejando ganar por el alcohol-respondió Ren sonrojado cual tomate y finalmente prendió el auto para salir de aquel lugar.

-creo que lo mejor será que llames a tus caseros para ponerlos al tanto de tu condición…

-¡no! –Grito súper colorada-¡por favor no! Tsuruga-san, no quiero que el dueño me vea así- y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-bueno, pero y entonces, ¿A dónde te llevo?...listo… te llevo casa de Kotonami-san.

-eso no va a ser posible-movió la cabeza en negativa-ahora está en karuwizawa grabando. Mejor ¿puedo pedirle que me lleve a un hotel Tsuruga-san?

-si me parece buena opción.

Estaba manejando hacia un lujoso hotel en el que algunas veces había pasado la noche anteriormente (no quería recordar aquellas noches vacías en los brazos de esas chicas, de las cuales había olvidado todo, nombre y rostro; aun así había sido el único hotel que había recordado) noto que Kyoko se había vuelto a dormir. Cuando l fin llego a el estacionamiento del lujoso hotel, llamo a Kyoko repetidamente, pero esta no abria los ojos, pensó en llevarla en brazos, pero descarto la idea tras pensar:

(no, si alguien de la prensa rosa me descubre, seguro el encabezado de mañana será "Tsuruga Ren dopa y viola jovencita", lo mejor será no hacerlo)

Volvió a llamar insistente a Kyoko, pero no lograba arrancarla de brazos de Morfeo. Decidió luego de así media hora de darle vueltas al asunto, que lo mejor sería llevarla con él a su departamento. Ahí el único que lo vería entrar con Kyoko en brazos seria Otani-san, el guardia de seguridad, que ya conocía bien a Kyoko y sin duda era discreto. Emprendió de nuevo el viaje y pronto estuvo en el estacionamiento de su edificio, intento una vez más despertar a su amada, pero volvió a resultar inútil, entonces dulcemente la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo cual princesa hacia su departamento. Estaba concentrado en su tare cuando un susurro de los labios de Kyoko lo sorprendió.

-te amo tanto Ren.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula, la miro intensamente tratando de descubrir en su rostro algo que lo hiciera salir de su ensoñación, pero ella dormía plácidamente, mientras en la cabeza de Ren las ideas y pensamientos se encontraban en una revolución.

(-ella me ama- pensaba una y otra vez.)

Llego a su departamento sumido en ensoñaciones, había previsto en su mano derecha la tarjeta de seguridad que fungía como llave de su hogar, así que pronto abrió la puerta y entro, se dirigio a l recamara principal y depocito en su cama a la chica que llevaba en brazos. Pero antes de darse cuenta los brazos de Kyoko rodeaban su cuello.

-no me dejes- suplico entre sueños.

Ren sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban l oir esas palabras, hace mucho deseaba oír todas estas cosas y ahora mismo tenia a la única mujer que deseaba y con la que tanto fantaseaba en su cama, suplicando por su compañía.

(Alto Ren- pensó en un instante de cordura_ ¡es Kyoko!, ¿seguro quieres aprovecharte de ella?.. No, no… deja de lado los pensamientos hentai que hay en tu cabeza.)

-no me iré Kyoko-chan, duerme.

-¿me puedes abrazar Ren?

El shock al oír tales palabras seguidas de su nombre sin honoríficos fue tanto ue provoco en él un leve tartamudeo.

-si... si tu… quieres

Se acomodó a su lado, mientras que Kyoko se acurrucaba en su pecho y tomaba prestado uno de sus brazos para usarlo como almohada, con su brazo libre ren rodeo su cintura y tiernamente le pregunto:

-¿no estas incomoda con los zapatos?

-mmh, mhh- negó tiernamente.

Un así Ren se incorporó y le uito sus Zapatillas y se quitó sus Zapatos y el saco negro que llevaba al igual que su corbata.

-Ren-le llamo Kyoko extendiendo sus brazos aun con los ojos cerrados, pero buscando con sus manos la calidez de él.

Ren interpreto el tierno gesto de Kyoko y se volvió a acurrucar junto a ella, a su vez ella hizo lo mismo.

Ren no podía dormir, miraba embelesado el rostro angelical de Kyoko que se hallaba iluminado por la lamparilla de noche, quería aclarar pronto todo, ahora por fin sabía que ella correspondía a sus sentimientos. Poco a poco se quedó dormido, sumiéndose en un sueño adorable e como seria su futuro juntos.

Unas cuantas horas después se despertó al sentir una extraña dureza en su entrepierna, apenas abrió los ojos sintió el suave olor del shampoo de Kyoko, que mientras dormía se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas al cuerpo de Ren. Pronto noto que en esta cómoda posición el roce de sus cuerpos había logrado excitarlo de tal manera. Trato de mover la mano que tenía libre cuando sintió una cálida suavidad en ella, seguida de un seductor gemido que Kyoko dejo escapar.

-¡maldición!-peno Ren

En esta posición e inconscientemente había tomado prisionero uno de los pechos de Kyoko, saco lentamente su mano, más de a fuerzas que de ganas y trato de liberar el brazo que Kyoko usaba como almohada lentamente para evitar despertarla. Saco su brazo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, tomo el despertador y vio la hora.

-5:20, es muy temprano para tomar una ducha, pero esta es mi única opción- se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Kyoko y le dio un beso en la frente, se incorporó y busco en sus gaveta algo de ropa; salió del cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de baño en la habitación de huéspedes para tomar un ducha.

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Kyoko al dejar de sentir l calidez que la envolvía abrió sus ojo.-¿porque diablos me duele tanto la cabeza?-se preguntó mientras frotaba su rostro.

Parpadeo, para acostumbrarse a la poca luz del cuarto y pronto descubrió que no estaba en su habitación-¿y dónde estoy?...alto-pensó- viéndolo bien conozco este lugar… ¿pero qué diablos hago yo aquí? ¿porque tendría que estar yo en la habitación de el?...

** CONTINUARA...**

* * *

JE , JE ,JE... SI Y SE QUE SOY MALA... PERO ES QUE EN VERDAD ESTE CAPITULO ERA SSSSSUUUUUUUUPPPPEEEERRRR LARGO, POR LO CUAL TUVE QUE REPARTIRLO EN TRES ,,, ESPEREN PRONTO LA CONTINUACION.

QUE LES PARECE SI HACEMOS LO SIGUIENTE, SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 50 REVIEW ANTES DE FIN DE SEMANA, EL DOMINGO SUBO LA CONTINUACION Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO: "LA BOMBA" JUNTOS.

ME GUSTARIA AGRADECERLE A TODOS LOS LECTORES ANONIMOS, Y ME GUSTARIA INVITARLOS A QUE DEJEN UN COMENTARIO, PORQUE COMO YA HE DICHO, SUS COMENTARIOS SON EL ALIMENTO QUE NUTRE ESTA HISTORIA.

SALUDOS :LINEVE, TAROTARO, JANE, YUUKYCHAN,GISE Y TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON SU COMENTARIO SIN PONER NICK.


	10. Chapter 10

**sinceramente se me hizo mala leche de mi parte no subir el capitulo hoy mismo, asi que dejo la continuacion de una vez.**

**pero sigue en pie lo de los previews, sii llegamos a 50 para fin de semana subo los proximos dos capitulos: "la bomba" y "el ingenio de Lory **

**Takarada"**

**gracias por seguir leyendo.**

CONTINUACION:

Se levanto de la cama con dificultad, se sentía mareada, le dolía la cabeza, entro al cuarto de baño y se miro al espejo… (Dios que desastre) volvió a pensar al ver su reflejo, el cabello despeinado y el maquillaje corrido. Lavo su rostro y trato de domar su fiera caballera. Salió del baño un poco más fresca y con más dudas que con las que entro, se dio cuenta de que llevaba aun el mismo vestido negro y sus accesorios.

-tal vez Tsuruga-san me trajo aquí porque me paso algo ¿pero que me paso? Recuerdo que el idiota de Shotaro me estaba incordiando durante el evento y después en la fiesta no me quitaba la mirada de encima…luego… etto…¡a sí!, tome un poco de champagne…¿no me digan que me emborrache?, que vergüenza… ¿y Tsuruga-san me vio así? ¡Trágame tierra!

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto los ruidos que Ren hacia mientras salía de la ducha y avanzaba por el pasillo, hasta que abrió la puerta de la habitación y prendió la luz al entrar.

El sobresalto fue de ambos, Ren creyó que Kyoko seguía dormida por lo que al terminar su baño y percatarse que no llevaba camiseta se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar alguna, aunque había planeado dormir un poco en el cuarto de huéspedes. Y al entrar y prender la luz se encontró con su amada sentada abrazada a sus rodillas. Por su parte Kyoko nunca pensó que Tsuruga-san aparecería de repente semi desnudo y aun húmedo por el baño a las 5:40 de la mañana en la habitación en la que probablemente el mismo la había dejado descansando.

-Kyoko…perdona, no era mi intención-dijo apenado

Para ella el hecho de que Ren la hubiera llamado por su nombre fue más que embarazoso.

-no se preocupe Tsuruga-san-dijo apenada-yo soy la que está invadiendo su espacio.

-yo, solo vine por un cambio de ropa-dijo señalando el closet

-me imagine.

Kyoko tenía mil preguntas arremolinándose en su mente, pero no lograba ordenar sus ideas.

-¿Por qué estoy en su casa Tsuruga-san?

-no quisiste que te llevara al darumaya, para no molestar a tus caseros

Asintió-¿y porque fue que acabe aquí?

-¿Cómo?

-yo… bueno, ¿Cómo termino en la fiesta?

-ha, eso; Yashiro-san me llamo a media noche y me comento que estabas en un estado…un poco inconveniente.

-¿Por qué a usted?

-Yashiro sabe de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y sabe que si te pasara algo que yo pudiera evitar, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Kyoko se sonrojo cual jitomate y permaneció en silencio, Ren dejo su búsqueda de lado y se acerco a Kyoko.

-pero en este momento, no podría estar más agradecido con el.-dijo inclinándose de cuclillas frente a Kyoko-porque gracias a su llamada pude descubrir que tus sentimientos corresponden a los míos.

-¿Qué?-pregunto inquieta

-hace unas horas me lo confesaste-dijo regalándole una mirada al estilo del emperador de la noche-que tú

me amas como yo a ti

-¡no!-grito Kyoko

-¿no me amas? ¿O no querías que me enterara?-dijo Ren acercándose a su rostro.

No espero su contestación, cerro la distancia entre sus labios y se se apodero de ellos, Kyoko correspondió a este, primero tímidamente, pero pronto acoplaron su ritmo y respiración. Cuando rompieron su beso ella tenía un color rojo escarlata en su rostro.

-¿Por qué no me correspondiste cuando te declare lo que siento?-pregunto

-tenía miedo-dijo volteando el rostro

-¿miedo de que, pequeña?

-de que todo fuera mentira, de volver a… bueno de que rompiera mi corazón.

Ren la abrazo por la cintura posando la cabeza en sus piernas, suspiro pesadamente y confesó:-yo nunca dejare de sentir miedo a que "el" te aleje de mi lado.

Kyoko no entendió aquel "el"

-¿de quién hablas?-pregunto ingenua.

-de ese que te rompió el corazón, a quien no puedes olvidar ese que te hace dudar incluso ahora-volteo su rostro y miro a los ojos de su amada.-el maldito de Fuwa Sho.

No podía entender como la mirada de Ren podía ser tan tierna, triste y feroz a la vez.

-Te amo, jamás haría nada que te lastimara…ha y te amo a ti, no a _Ukyo , ni a Mio o a Natsu, bueno la verdad las amo a todas, porque cada una eres tú.

-y… yo a ti, mucho…pero no creo poder aguantar otro golpe a mi corazón.

-prometo amarte y cuidarte…no puedo concebir una vida sin ti.

-¿puedo estar contigo?-pregunto tímida

-no amor, ¿puedo yo estar contigo?...siempre he pensado que no merezco ser feliz y que no estoy a la altura para enamorarme de ti.

-¿pero qué dices Tsuruga-san? Yo soy la novata sin chiste y poco agraciada…Ren cerró su boca con un fugaz beso.

-tú no eres poco agraciada, ¿Qué acaso no conoces los espejos? hoy estabas despampanante, casi me da algo cundo te vi, y no solo hoy, cada día, todos los días….eres muy hermosa.

Kyoko sonrió nerviosa y tomo un mechón de la cabellera de Tsuruga entre sus dedos cuando dijo.-pero tú eres el hombre más guapo de Japón… no, de todo Asia, sino es que del mundo.

-¿así me vez tu?-pregunto con una voz sexy-porque yo creo que tu eres la mujer más bella de todo el universo.

Ambos rieron y enseguida Ren volvió a robarle un beso a Kyoko que ella correspondió encantada.- ¿trabajas hoy?

-no, aunque tengo que ver a Sawara-san en la tarde.

-¡genial!...podemos dormir un poco más.

-mmhhh, pero es que ya son casi las 7…sinceramente nunca duermo más tarde que esta hora.

-pues entonces no hay de otra, ¿quieres tomar un baño?

-sí, me encantaría…pero primero voy a hacer el desayuno

-¿sabías que eres la mujer más perfecta del universo?

-barbero…no me vas a convencer, tienes que desayunar.

-pero un café es suficiente-dijo en modo chibi.

-nada de eso Tsuruga-san, mientras estés conmigo tendrás que alimentarte bien, ¿acaso crees que no se cómo te matas en el gym?...no quiero que mi novio colapse un día de estos.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-no quiero que colapses.

-no, no, ¿antes de eso?

-tienes que alimentarte bien…

-no, quiero oír la parte de "mi novio" una vez más.

Kyoko volvió a sonrojarse y tartamudeo.

-es que…no, o bueno si… ¿somos?

-claro amor, somos, si tu quieres claro está.

-sí, sí quiero- y lo abrazo y beso apasionadamente.

Hasta ahí quedo el plan de Kyoko para hacer rabiar de celos a Ren….hasta ahora.


	11. Chapter 11

**aunque se que no llegamos a los 50 reveiws, me gusto saber que ya hay quienes siguen mi rara historia, asi que para todas aquellas que son asiduas a este mundo alterno, aqui les traigo este nuevo capitulo.**

**como ustedes ya saben los personajes de skip bet no me pertenecen son de nakamura sensei, a la que cada dia quiero mas por siempre complacre mis mas locos deseos, o diganme que Kuon no se veia jodidamente sexy en este capitulo 204...(babeando de solo recordar).**

* * *

CAPITULO 10: LA BOMBA.

Tras un par más de apasionados besos, Kyoko se separó de Ren y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Preparo una ensalada, unos huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, Ren mientras se vistió y cuando salió ayudo a preparar la mesa, ambos se sentaron, pero Ren se levantó para preparar un poco de café (el vicio)

-Tsuruga-san, ¿puedo prender la tv?

-amor, tu puedes hacer lo que desees en esta casa, de hecho voy a pedirle a Yashiro una tarjeta de seguridad para ti.

Kyoko prendió el aparato y contesto.

-¿no crees que vamos muy rápido?

-para nada-dijo al acercarse a la mesa con su café en mano- y kyoko… ¿puedes llamarme por mi nombre?

-pero…la costumbre,- suspiro al notar la tierna mirada de Ren- si, intentare llamarte…Ren-san.

Ren sonrió y antes de sentarse nuevamente beso la frente de su novia.

Tomo el mando y comenzó a cambiar lentamente los canales, estaba indeciso de que ver, cuando se tropo con aquellas imágenes.

-¡what the hell!-pensaron ambos.

Parecía un deja vu.

En la tv:

-"estas son las imágenes del nuevo escándalo en la vida del actor Tsuruga Ren, puede verse claramente a su joven acompañante besándolo dentro del auto, y no es otra que la joven actriz Kyouko; antagonista de el en el dorama dark moon.

_ ¿que hice que?-grito Kyoko

(¿Cómo paso esto?- pensó Ren preocupado por la carrera de Kyoko)-amor, tenemos que ir a la agencia.

Pero Kyoko no salía de su estado como catatónico, paso su mano frente a los ojos de esta en repetidas ocasiones.

-Kyoko, ¿me oyes?, pequeña, contéstame-comenzaba a preocuparse cuando Kyoko al fin reacciono.

-Ren, dime por favor que fue la única estupidez que hiceayer-miro a su novio con lágrimas brotando en susu ojos.

-no te preocupes amor- trato de calmarla con una caricia en su mejilla-seguro que de alguna forma resolveremos todo, tienes que ducharte, así que termina el desayuno.

Kyoko obedeció a su novio y termino lo que aún había en su plato, al terminar se levantó con intenciones de lavar la vajilla.

-deja ahí Kyoko, yo lavo los platos, mientras ve a bañarte.

Ella obedeció, parecía que todo lo hacía por inercia, tomo una toalla y entro al baño.

Ren aprovecho para llamar a su manager

-moshi , moshi. ¿Ren?-se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-si Yashiro.

-¿Qué diablos paso ayer?-reclamo el castaño.

-ya lo sabrás, ¿puedes pasar por mí?

-claro, salgo en 5 minutos.

-pero, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-claro Ren, ¿Qué necesitas?

-un cambio completo de ropa, para Kyoko.

-¿queeeee?-grito Yashiro, al cual casi se le desencaja la mandíbula al quedar con la boca abierta.

-prometo contártelo todo, pero ahora por favor, concéntrate.

-sí, si- tartamudeo Yashiro-¿Qué ocupas?

-todo: una blusa, pantalón, calzado y…ropa interior-dijo bajando el tono de voz.

(ho my god- pensó el de lentes, que ya comenzaba a volar en su mundo de ensoñación)

-cuenta con todo, llego en una ½ hora.

-¡!gracias!-colgó el teléfono.

Casi al instante sonó el mismo, enseguida reconoció el número.

-¿presidente?

-al fin contestas-reclamo Lory-¿se puede saber porque tengo a la prensa rosa, nuevamente sobre mi pequeña Kyoko?

-espere presidente, todo tiene una explicación.

-pues espero que sea muy buena, porque si no es así, yo mismo me aseguro de hacer un escándalo de ti lo suficientemente malo para que se olviden de Kyoko-chan, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-sí, pero…no podemos hablar esto por teléfono.

-¡lo sé!, te necesito en mi oficina a la voz de ¡ya!

-sí señor, tratare de llegar en menos de una hora.

-más te vale- y corto de golpe.

Enseguida Ren noto que Kyoko ya se había tardado bastante en salir del cuarto de baño y se acercó para preguntarle

-está todo bien, pequeña?

-sí, no te preocupes- contesto.

Ahora sonaba el teléfono de Kyoko que se hallaba en la cómoda al lado de la cama.-Ren-san, ¿puedes contestar?-pregunto ella.

-si amor, ya voy.

Al tomar el celular, rio nervioso al ver de quien se trataba.

-moshi, moshi, ¿presidente?

-¿y tú qué diablos haces con el celular de Kyoko-chan?

-perdón presidente, en este momento ella no puede atender…

-con-tes-ta-, que de eso depende tu vida actual.

-tuvo que quedarse a dormir en mi departamento y en este momento está tomando una ducha.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo avanzo tanto su relación?

-no es lo que piensa.

-ahora tengo una boda que organizar, dijo completamente metido en su mundo-¡no!, no, que digo… mi Kyoko-chan !tu, maldito violador! ¿Qué le hiciste a Kyoko-chan?

-presidente…

-seguro la engatusaste, claro Kyoko es tan ingenua…

-presidente…

-pero esto no se queda así, ahora mismo llamo a kuo

-presidente Takarada-casi grito Ren

-¿Qué quieres?-contesto irritado.

-no sé qué es lo que se imagina, pero yo no le hice nada a Kyoko, solo la deje dormir en mi departamento porque se encontraba un poco indispuesta, seguro que ella se lo explicara todo en cuanto lleguemos a la agencia.

-no me digas que pretenden llegar juntos.

-¡ha!-por un minuto se quedó sin habla- tiene razón.

-bien, no te preocupes, voy a mandar a el nuevo manager de Kyoko –chan a recogerla.

-¿ya se le asigno manager?

-sí, hoy tenía una reunión para presentarlos…pero dadas las circunstancias, tendrá que ser de esta forma.

-muy bien, la estaremos esperando.

-¿la?-pregunto Takarada con voz burlona.

-si a la manager de Kyoko

-seguro que ni te esperas quien es su manager-y rio divertido antes de colgar.

(Seguro hizo una de las suyas-pensó Ren)

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Kyoko

-el presidente, dijo que mandara a tu nuevo manager por ti.

-¿tengo manager?-se extrañó.

Ren volvió a preguntar.

-Kyoko, ¿segura que estas bien?

-yo…olvide que no tengo ropa para cambiarme.

Sonoro carcajada soltó Ren, quien sabía de antemano que su novia tarde o temprano comprendería su error.

Ella entreabrió la puerta y le aventó una toalla en la cabeza, con un severo gesto de molestia, pero a la vez divertida.

-¿te presto una camiseta y un short, mientras llega Yashiro?

-¿y paras que esperamos a Yashiro-san?

- le pedi un cambio de ropa para que te cambiaras.

-eres un amor, ¿puedes prestarme algo?

-si pequeña, espera un momento.

Se dirigió al closet y tomo un short y una camiseta y se los llevo a Kyoko, enseguida tomo el cambio de ropa y volvió a cerrar la puerta para cambiarse. Ren iba a organizar sus cosas cuando sonó el timbre de su casa, se apresuró a la puerta y dio un vistazo a la mirilla, era Yashiro. Abrió la puerta.

-buenos días Tsuruga-sama-dijo al hacer una reverencia.

-buenos días, Yashiro- contesto extrañado por el raro saludo-¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-¿he?...No, yo no, es que no me dijeron que trajera algo.

-Yashiro, pero si te pedí un cambio de ropa para Kyoko, ¿te pasa algo?

-peron, ya entendí-dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa-Tsuruga-sama,¿no nota algo raro?

-¿aparte de tu extraña forma de hablarme?-lo miro detenidamente-¿estas usando lentillas?

-no, ni anteojos, ni lentilla.

Estaba a punto de confesar, cuando se oyó la verdadera voz de Yukihito Yashiro en el pasillo del edificio.

-Touya nii-san

Ren asomo su cabeza para mirar al pasillo y quedó estupefacto.

-¿Yashiro? dijo apuntando a yukihito y luego volteo hacia Touya-¿yashiro?-apunto nuevamente.

-si-dijeron al unísono.

En eso se acercó Kyoko a la puerta y al ver la escena pregunto.

-¿Por qué hay dos Yashiros?-se tumbó al piso por la impresión y murmuro-¿tan preocupada estoy que comienzo z alucinar

-Kyoko-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yukihito que se acercó a ella para ofrecerle su mano.

-¿veo doble?

-no, claro que no- la levanto del suelo- él es mi onii-san: Touya Yashiro.

-mucho gusto-se presentó-yo sere su nuevo manager a partir de hoy.

-son igualitos-dijo Ren en modo chibi

-pues lógico, somos gemelos.

-¡queee!-gritaron Kyoko y Ren… -espera, ¿Cómo es que no nunca me entere?

-nunca me preguntaste.

Ren le dio la razón, no acostumbraba platicar con yukihito de su vida personal.

Touya tosió dos veces mientras volteaba su rostro sonrojado para desviar la mirada de Kyoko.

-veo que aun esta indispuesta Kyoko-sama.

Ren volteo su vista hacia Kyoko y noto lo encantadoramente sexy que esta se veía (¡que fallo!-pensó) por la sorpresa no lo noto antes. Se quitó su saco, y la cubrió, tomándola por la cintura.

-amor, será mejor que te cambies.

-tienes razón.

-Yashiro, ¿trajiste mi encargo?

-aquí lo tienes-le dijo extendiendo la mano con la bolsa de las compras, ella tomo el paquete y regreso al cuarto para cambiarse.

-disculpa mi descortesía-dijo dirigiéndose a Touya- mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren, mucho gusto.- y extendió su mano para ofrecerla en señal de saludo.

-el gusto es mío- apretó su mano- soy Touya Yashiro, pero puede llamarme Touya, evitaría confusiones.

-tienes razón-acepto Ren-pasa, Kyoko tal vez tarde un poco.

-gracias.

-¡Reeeeeennnnnn!-se acercó Yukihito en modo fangirl- tienes mucho, mucho que explicar.

-pero ahora no yashi… digo Yukihito.

-vamos, solo dime algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿tan pronto la llamas amor?-dijo burlonamente.

La mirada de ren se volvió como una afilada daga que se clavó en yukihito, este pronto interpreto el gesto y aplico su tan bien conocido método "mejor corrió, que aquí quedo"

Te espero en el auto.

Ok- contesto. Serio

Un par de minutos después salió Kyoko vestida con unos pantalones color rosa pálido, una playera negra de tirantes y un torero del mismo color que completaba el aoutfit, sus sandalias negras con adornos rosas le quedaban perfectas.

-creo que Yashiro-san se equivocó de talla-dijo al salir de la habitación-este pantalón me queda muy justo.

Touya se acercó como de rayo hacia ella.

-esa ropa debe quedar así- le explico mientras de una especie de cangurera sacaba un labial que le aplico, un poco de sombra y un delineador, mascara para pestañas y algo de rubor-¡listo!-exclamo una vez termino- la gargantilla te queda hermosa, pero esos aretes no me convencen, bueno por ahora quédatelos.

Kyoko quedo estática, saco un espejo de su bolsa de mano y quedo maravillada por su reflejo.

-¿eres mago?-pregunto encantada

Touya sonrió encantado.

-no para nada, pero mientras trabaje a tu lado yo siempre estaré listo para cualquier situación.

Ren vio el rostro iluminado de su amada, sabía que amaba el maquillaje pues tontamente creía que solo con el puesto era hermosa.

-te vez perfecta amor-dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para robarle un beso, estaba a punto de dárselo cuando Tuoya intervino.

-lo siento Tsuruga –san, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto, hay que literalmente volar para llegar con el presidente Takarada.

-si amor, Yashiro-san tiene razón-camino hacia la puerta y al pasar al lado de su novio, le dio un beso en la mejilla-¿nos vamos?-bien pequeña, salgan ustedes primero-volteo a ver a Touya-¿tienen como llegar? O ¿necesitan que llame un taxi?

-no se preocupe, a diferencia de Yuki nii-chan yo soy un excelente conductor-recalco – mi auto está en el estacionamiento.

Acto seguido Touya y Kyoko bajaron al estacionamiento y el dirigió a su representada hasta un honda civic negro con detalles en naranja, modificado para carreras.

-este es mi auto, ¿le gusta?-pregunto lleno de orgullo-es mi bebe.

-si-contesto Kyoko con una ligera gota en la cien- es muy… ¿bonito?

-¿verdad?-dijo al abrirle la puerta del copiloto-suba Kyoko-sama

Esta obedeció y le siguió touya.

-será mejor que se abroche el cinturón.

-si-alcanzo a decir.

-pues en marcha- prendió el auto y salió rápidamente, Kyoko trataba de detenerse de cualquier sitio posible, pudo notar enseguida que Touya amaba la velocidad.

-disculpa Yahiro-san ¿no crees que vamos un poquito, muy rápido?

-no, para nada, si apenas vamos a 120/km por hora

¿Qué?, pero si nos vamos a matar.

No tenga miedo Kyoko-sama, prometo que llegara intacta a L.M.E.

Mientras en el estacionamiento del edificio donde Ren vivía, el apenas había bajado y llego junto a su B.M.W en el que Yashiro Tukihito, ya esperaba a bordo.

-ahora si Ren-dijo Yashiro con estrellitas en sus ojos-quiero saberlo TODO.

Ren suspiro pesadamente, ahora le esperaba una lenta tortura llena de preguntas raras.

-pues, ¿con que empiezo?

-¡el beso! Por supuesto.

-bueno, tú la viste, en ese estado Kyoko se des inhibió, ella me beso, te aseguro que yo no me aproveche de ella (aunque lo llegue a desear)-encendió el auto y emprendió su viaje. -¿y ahora están saliendo?

-si (por fin- pensó Ren)

-¿Quién se declaró a quién?

-yo ya me había declarado hace un tiempo, pero ella me rechazo…

-¿Qué? ¿Y porque no me había enterado de nada?

-¿y soportar tus comentarios?

-y… ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿Te dijo algo?¿volviste a insistir?

-no, ella me dijo que me amaba en sueños y hoy al despertar le exigí que me explicara ¿Por qué me había rechazado si me ama?

-¡!KYYYYAAA! – grito Yukihito-que bien por ti Ren,¿no puedo creer que por fin te decidiste a atacar?

-pero ahora ve, en el lio en el que estoy y Kyoko… no sé cómo podremos arreglar todo esto-volvió a suspirar.

* * *

**un saludo a todos las lectoras anonimas, espero se animen a dejar un comentario para saber si la direccion que esta tomando esta historia esta bien.**

**caro Ò´shea cullen**

**KariJB**

**layande**

**Genesisamane**

**nanicita**

**sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke**

**zahiadi-17**

**PAOLA ROJAS-15**

**Ness roro**

**yurica**

**ayusachan**

**.7**

**Pame Mogami**

**Ketax**

**cmls**

**setsuka choi.**

**pero sobre todo a las que me dejan comentarios, gracias por tomarse su tiempo en ello.**

**espero sigan leyendo lo que yo llamo una de las versiones alternas de skip beat.**


	12. Chapter 12:EL INGENIO DE LORY TAKARADA

**ACLARACION: LOS PRSONAJES DE SKIP BEAT NO ME PERTENESEN. SON OBRA DE NAKAMURA-SENSEI, PERO LA HISTORIA DE ESTE MUNDO ALTERNO ES OBRA DE LAS LOCURAS QUE HAY EN MI CABEZA.**

AQUI LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO MAS DE LA DIOSA... POR CIERTO QUERIA ACLARAR, LO DE DIOSA, NO LO SAQUE DE JELLY, PORQUE A MI FORMA DE ENTENDER A JELLY LA LLAMAN "BRUJA" Y KYOKO LE DICE "MUSA"... ES QUE EN EL CAPI 204 VI QUE ERRONEAMENTE LE PUSIERON DIOSA A JELLY. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAPI.

* * *

CAPITULO 11: EL INGENIO DE LORY TAKARADA.

El camino hasta L.M.E. paso en 10 minutos para Kyoko y Touya(cuando normalmente Ren tardaba unos 30 minutos en llegar) En la entrada del estacionamiento había un mar de reporteros, la mayoría no reconoció ni el auto, ni a sus ocupantes, hasta que un fan grito emocionado.

-¡es ella! Es Kyoko-sama!

El mar de reporteros pronto se arremolino cerca del auto, tratando de obtener imágenes de ella, o algún comentario.

_Srta. Kyoko-grito uno de ellos-¡que nos puede decir de este acontecimiento?

Touya abrió un poco la ventanilla de su lado y con una feroz mirada reclamo.

-Kyoko-sama no tiene comentarios por el momento, si esperan un par de horas, estoy seguro que la agencia se pondrá en contacto con ustedes.

El equipo de seguridad de la compañía llago para despejar el paso y que Kyoko pudiera llegar a su cita.

Inmediatamente después de bajar del auto y tocar tierra, Kyoko se hinco en el asfalto y toco con ambas manos el piso.

-¡por fin!-susurro-pensé que me moría.

-¡Kyoko-sama!-corrió Touya a su lado-¡no haga eso!

-¡cállate!... ¿Cómo es posible que conduzcas de una manera tan brutal?... te extrañe piso-dijo acariciando el asfalto.

_kyoko-sama!, por favor no pierda el glamour-reclamo Touya-Venga, parece- y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a parar.

Cuando Kyoko volteo su rostro en busca del de su nuevo manager pudo admirar la bella y angelical sonrisa de este.

-¡qué lindo lunar!-dijo al descubrir un discreto lunar bajo el labio de Touya de lado derecho.

-¡gracias!-sonrió nuevamente-si no fuera por él ni mi madre era capaz de distinguirnos cuando éramos niños-dijo.

Kyoko se paró y continuaron su camino hasta la oficina de Lory Takarada.

-qué bueno que el presidente lo escogió a usted como mi representante-dijo feliz Kyoko-siento que ya lo conozco de mucho tiempo.

Touya nuevamente sonrió.

-es lógico, ¿hace mucho tiempo que conoces a Yuki nii-chan? ¿Verdad?

-pues, desde que llegue a L.M.E….por cierto. ¿Quién es el mayor?

-yo, por casi 9 minutos-dijo orgulloso- pero el carácter de Yuki siempre ha sido más de "hermano mayor" por eso él me dice nii-san y yo a el nii-chan.

Kyoko rio abiertamente.

-ya veo.

5 minutos después ya estaban frente a la puerta del presidente, tocaron y enseguida Sebastián abrió la puerta, dejando ver a la pareja un mundo obscuro y gótico dentro de aquella habitación. Sebastián vestía un traje de mayordomo victoriano muy adoc con el gótico estilo, los acompaño hasta el escritorio de Lory, que se hallaba sentado de espaldas a ellos en un enorme sillón de cuero negro, de pronto dio la vuelta y dejo al descubierto su cosplay de Drácula, con todo y enormes colmillos.

-Kyoko-chan-dijo a la vez que de un golpe se paró del sillón y corrió a tratas de abrazarla; pero no lo logro, justo en el último segundo Touya tomo a Kyoko por la cintura y la halo hacia el, provocando que Lory cayera estrepitosamente al piso.

-¿Qué te pasa Touya?-grito molesto

-perdón Takarada-san, fue un acto reflejo.

Takarda se puso de pie y tomo a Kyoko por los brazos.

-¿Qué hiciste kyoko-chan? Arruinaste completamente mi plan, ¿no habías dicho que pasara lo que pasara nunca le confesarías tus sentimientos?

-perdón-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia-todo esto paso gracias a mi inexperiencia.

Takarada abrazo efusivamente a kyoko

-mi pequeña…!Felicidades!

-¿HHEE?-la cara de Kyoko mostraba un cierto desconcierto.

(Pero, ¿Por qué diablos me felicita el presidente?, si acabo de provocar todo este caos-pensó)

-dime, dime Kyoko-chan, ¿Cómo te declaraste a Ren?

-pero, es que yo no…

-vamos, cuéntale todo a papa Lory-dijo emocionado.

-es que… ayer tome de más…

-sí, si… ¿y qué más?

- no recuerdo cuando lo bese…

-¿y?

-después le dije que lo amaba…

-aja

-y Ren me llevo a su departamento...

-hum, humm- asintió

-y cuando me desperté hoy me pregunto si era cierto…

-humm-un poco molesto

-y me pregunto ¿porque si lo amo lo rechace cuando él se me declaro?

-ya veo- con una venita saltando en su cien.

-y yo le pregunte si estaba bien para mi estar a su lado…

-aja.

-y él me dijo que no me merecía…

-¡ya!-dijo molesto.-hasta ahí, Kyoko-chan, aclárame una cosita…¿Cuándo se te declaro Ren?

-a eso… durante su cita con Ukyo en "tha land"

-de eso hace más de una semana.

si-contesto tímida.

-¿y porque yo ni enterado?-reclamo aún más molesto.

-es que yo rechace a Ren en esa ocasión.

-¿Por qué?-grito.

-porque cuando se me declaro, inmediatamente salió a buscar a la tal Mia-dijo con un aura mortal cubriéndola.( ¡que tonta!-se dijo a si misma-habia olvidado completamente el incidente)

-¿Qué el que?-volvió a gritar

En ese momento Ren y Yukihito llagaban a la entrada del estacionamiento de la agencia y rápidamente fueron rodeados por una horda de fotógrafos y periodistas

-¡Tsuruga-san! ¡Tsuruga-san! unas preguntas- se oía fuera del auto.

Justo en ese instante sintió un aura asesina sobre de él y un escalofrió penetrante subió por su medula espinal.

-¿te pasa algo malo Ren?-pregunto Yukihito.

-nada, solo un leve escalofrió.

Nuevamente recurrieron al equipo de seguridad y el auto de Ren finalmente ingreso a el estacionamiento.

5minutos después ya estaban frente a la enorme puerta, tocaron y Sebastián abrió la puerta.

En la cien de ambos apareció una gotita de sudor frio al ver el obscuro decorado del interior, pasaron hacia el salón privado donde Kyoko, Toya y el presidente Takarada platicaban.

Mientras más, se acercaban más claras eran las voces, hasta que por fin escucho nítidamente.

-y después de ver todo eso ¿lo perdonaste?

-la verdad-confeso apenada- ya lo había olvidado.

-ese chiquillo, ¿cómo se atreve a hacerte eso?... pero me las va a pagar, mira que confesarse y salir inmediatamente a buscar a otra ¡maldito don juan!

-pero, aun no le he dado la oportunidad de aclararlo-dijo Kyoko-debe de haber alguna explicación ¿no cree?

-pues claro que hay una, es un playboy- dijo molesto.

En ese momento ren abrió la puerta que los separaba y refuto.

-¿Quién es el playboy?

-¡pues tú!, claro está.

Ren se defendió.

-Kyoko, no hagas caso a lo que él te diga.

-entonces, explícame algo- dijo enojada-¿me quieres a mí, pero terminas en el camerino de la tal Mia, sobre de ella, y ella en tan poca ropa?

-hay una razón lógica-dijo rápidamente.

-pues yo quiero oírla- dijo Lory.

-bueno a quien yo buscaba era a Kyoko/Ukyo, pregunte a un técnico cuál era su camerino y me señalo ese camper, cuando toque y salió Mia en baby doll yo me di la vuelta de inmediato, pero ella me detuvo y dijo algo de que la deseaba o no sé qué, y cuando voltee para aclararle de frente que tenía novia y que la amaba demasiado como para serle infiel, ella me jalo, yo tropecé y caímos, yo sobre de ella –y por fin soltó aire y respiro, había contado todo sin detenerse- de verdad Kyoko, yo te estaba buscando a ti, quería explicarte lo mucho que te amo, a ti.

Kyoko estaba coloradísima(como es capaz de decirme que me ama frente a todos-pensó-¿Qué no es japonés?)

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-está bien… te creo.

-¿tan rápido te convenció?-pregunto Lory-asi se pierde toda la emoción-afirmo con un puchero adornando su rostro.

-presidente-hablo Yukihito-ya que estamos todos reunidos, ¿no sería mejor hablar de cómo resolver este problema?

-ha sí, es cierto-dijo levantándose del sofá-bueno, en cuanto a ese asunto… no se preocupen, lo tengo todo resuelto.

Los cuatro se quedaron viendo a Lory Takarada con una enorme cara de ¿what?

-¿Cómo?-pregunto Kyoko

-te lo dije Kyoko-chan, una vez que "BOX R" este al aire te presentare como telento oficial de L.M.E.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto ilusionada.

-Así es Kyoko-chan, ahora mismo Jelly te espera para transformarte en Ukyo Kanda

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-pues tenemos que arreglar este escándalo, hay que salvar la imagen de Ren y Kyoko, presentarte formalmente y anunciar su nuevo dorama.

-¿nuevo dorama?-interrumpió Ren

-¿de que forme creen que vamos a arreglar este asunto?

-pues yo, aun no tengo ni idea-confeso Yukihito

-pues escuchen claramente, que solo lo diré una vez- y todos se acercaron formando un circulo alrededor de Takarada… y todo lo dicho ahí quedo en secreto.

Un par de horas más tarde Ukyo Kanda esperaba en un pequeño salón a que empezara la rueda de prensa.

El largo cabello color rojo fuego es capaz se hallaba recogido en una coleta alta, su vestido rojo entallado a medio muslo de una sola manga resaltaba su figura, las zapatillas de tacón alto en color negro estilizaban sus largas piernas, como accesorios solo llevaba una cartera tipo sobre en color negro. Realmente lucia despampanante.

Ren por su parte vestía un traje de D&G en color gris y esperaba junto a Ukyo a ser llamados.

-¿estas nerviosa pequeña?

-un poco… creo que el plan del presidente es descabellado

-yo estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien-dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas-te vez hermosa, Kyoko(esto último lo dijo acercándose a su oído)

Ella estaba levemente sonrojada, pues Touya estaba esperando junto a ellos.

En ese momento salió un joven auxiliar y les marco entrada.

-dos minutos para entrar al escenario.

-muy bien amor, recuerda todo lo que ensayamos.

-no te preocupes, Ren-san, yo puedo.

-de eso no me cabe duda.

-ahora- les llamo el joven.

Ambos entraron a la sala donde el presidente había estado hablando minutos antes.

-y sin más pre ambulo- dijo Lory- les presento a Kyouko, la nueva estrella de L.M.E.

Cuando entro del brazo de Ren y los periodistas la reconocieron como Ukyo Kanda, el alboroto, los murmullos y el desconcierto se apodero de los presentes.

-¿pero no es ella la novia de Tsuruga-san? Decía uno.

- ¿Qué hace la diosa aquí?-comentaba otro

-nos llamaron para aclarar elñ escándalo de Tsuruga y la tal Kyoko ¿no? ¿Y aquí nos dicen que es la presentación de Kyouko?, ¿alguien entiende?

-déjenme explicarles claramente-dijo Takarada-en pocas palabras Ukyo Kanda y Kyouko-san son la misma persona.

Y ella procedió a quitarse la larga peluca.

-¡!HOooo!

Se oyo por todo el salón y los flashes no se hicieron esperar.

-Kyouko y Tsuruga Ren, serán los protagonistas de la nueva versión del famoso dorama de los 60`s "me enamore de una fan"*, todo lo que ha pasado desde que los fotografiaron fuera de un colegio, fue publicidad que yo mismo cree para nuestra nueva versión.

Todos estaban escuchando atentos la explicación del presidente de Lory´s Majestic Enterteinment.

-pido un fuerte aplauso para Kyouko-san que dara vida a Ukyo Kanda, una joven colegiala que roba el corazón del actor no. 1 de Japón y logra salvarlo de su soledad.

Los aplausos se dejaron oír, la sorpresa de los presentes pronto fue remplazada por admiración, todos sabían de las excentricidades de Takarada Lory y estaban fascinados con la nueva forma en que manejaba la publicidad de sus actores.

Y por supuesto interpretando a el súper actor no.1 de Japón, Tsuruga Ren, ahora sí, si hay alguna duda…

Un joven periodista alzo la mano

-¿quiere decir que ustedes no son novios?

-pues yo estaría encantado con una novia tan bella-contesto Ren-pero nuestro trato es meramente laboral.

-así es – agrego Kyok- Tsurugasanes mi sempai y ha sido un excelente mentor para mí, cuando me propusieron este protagónico quede fascinada porque podre seguir aprendiendo de un gran actor.

-Kyouko-san-pregunto otro periodista-¿es cierto que no considera usted a Tsuruga Ren como el actor no.1 de Japón?

-la verdad-contesto apenada- creo que soplo Tsuruga-san podría contender con nuestro actor no. 1 Hizuri kuo

-yo no estoy de acuerdo-interrumpió Ren- creo que para nada estoy a la altura de nuestro artista internacional Hizuri-san.

-entonces,¿Tsuruga-san opina lo mismo?- pregunto alguien más.

-claro, estoy 100% seguro que Hizuri Kou es el actor no. 1 de Japón.

-¿Cuándo comenzaran a grabar el dorama?

-se tiene previsto para finales de mayo, y saldrá al aire en los primeros días de Julio.

* * *

UN ENORME SALUDO A TODAS LAS LECTORAS DE LA DIOSA, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES.¿QUE OPINAN DE LOS LEMON? EL CAPITULO 16 DE LA HISTORIA ERAS ORIGINALMENTE UN LEMON BASTANTE HARD AUNQUE LO EDITE PARA QUE QUEDARA ALGO MAS SOFT Y NO ESPANTAR A LAS LECTORAS( APARTE SIENTO QUE PUEDE HABER NIÑAS LEYENDO LO QUE ESCRIBO) PERO SI LA MAYORAI SON MAYORES DE EDAD Y NO SE ESPANTAN, PROMETO QUE EN UN FUTURO NO MUY DISTANTE HARE UN FIC DONDE EL LEMON SEA LA ORDEN DEL DIA.

ESPERO SEQUIR CONTANDO CON SUS COMENTARIOS.


	13. Chapter 13:el principe,el perro y el leo

**aca el nuevo capitulo de la historia espero lo difruten.**

**aclaro os personajes de skip beat no me pertenecen,son obra de la magnifica mangaka Nakamura-sensei, pero las locuras de esta historia alterna son obra de mis locuras.**

* * *

CAPITULO 12: EL PRINCIPE, EL PERRO Y EL LEON.

Dos días después de la presentación de Kyoko y el anuncio del nuevo dorama, Takarada shashou ya tenía armado todo el equipo de trabajo para "me enamore de una fan" y se empezaban las reuniones para darle forma a este nuevo proyecto, cabe mencionar que Kyoko tenía agenda llena, entre las grabaciones de "Box R", los preparativos para su nuevo protagónico y los últimos días como Setsuka Heel. En estos días no había visto a su amoroso novio, encima Touya había resultado ser más exigente que Yukihito y ahora le había exigido a Kyoko que tomara clases de modelaje para incursionar en este ámbito.

Pero esta tarde por fin volvería a interpretar a Setsuka y vería a su querido Ren. Llego temprano con Jelly, tanto que Ren aún no aparecía, cuando estaban a punto de terminar su transformación por fin apareció Ren.

-buenas tardes Jelly-san-saludo- hola amor- beso su mejilla- tenía muchas ganas de verte.

- y yo a ti Ren-san-respondió-no hemos coincidido ni en las pláticas con el director Kurosaki.

-perdón amor-dijo Ren-tengo tanto trabajo, que cuando el presidente nos impuso este dorama Yukihito casi entra en pánico.

-tienes razón- suspiraron al tiempo.

-pues yo espero que estos 2 días como los hermanos Heel los ayuden a resistir chicos- opino Jelly, quien ya terminaba con Kyoko-bien, te toca Ren.

Durante la transformación de Ren permanecieron en silencio, Kyoko se quedó dormida vencida por el cansancio, por lo que no noto cuando Jelly retoco las raíces de Ren.

-despierta dormilona- dijo amorosamente muy cerca de su oído.

-solo un poquito más-balbuceo.

-¿quiere que te lleve cargando?

-no, ya estoy despierta-dijo Kyoko que al abrir los ojos noto que ya estaban dentro de su cuarto de hotel

-¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?

-te veías muy cansada-sonrió

-pero y tú no estás..?

-sí, estoy igual-cayo un par de segundos para luego continuar-¿Qué te parece si mañana después de las grabaciones salimos a dar una vuelta?.

-me encantaría, además vestidos asi, no tendremos problemas con los mosquitos.*

Cenaroa algo que Ren había pedido y después tomaroan una ducha…(por separado, no sean mal pensadas)

Ren propuso ver una película (cosa que los hermanos Heel no hacían nunca) y Kyok acepto.

En la tv encontraron "orgullo y prejuicio" que ella nunca había visto y de la cual quedó prendada al instante.

-entonces ¿tampoco haz visto "sentido y sensibilidad"?-pregunto Ren.

-no, ¿es la continuación?

-no, pero es de la misma autora, supongo que te va a gustar.

-tenemos que verla.

-claro pequeña, pero será otro día, ya es muy tarde y mañana hay que madrugar.

-tienes razón,-dudo en preguntar-Ren, ¿puedo dormir contigo?-y beso tiernamente sus labios.

-¿Cómo?

-no sería la primera vez, ¿recuerdas…

(¿Acaso se acuerda de lo que paso esa noche?- pensó Ren)

-…cuando Setsu y Cain durmieron juntos?

-ha te refieres a eso-suspiro aliviado

-pues claro, ¿o que pensabas tú?

-no, nada amor… ven-extendió se mano- vamos a dormir

Ambos se acostaron abrazándose uno al otro, Kyoko recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ren y este la abrazo amoroso.

-¿sabes Kyoko? No había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarte acerca de…bueno, es que ya se lo de Sho.

Kyoko se sobresaltó al oír el nombre de su archí enemigo no. 1.

-¡ha! ¿Ya sabias?-trato de mantenerse tranquila-no es que te lo quisiera ocultar.

-lo se preciosa.

-pues ayer comenzó a grabar, aunque yo aún no he interactuado con él.

-¿crees poder soportarlo?

-no te preocupes REN-san, no voy a hacerte quedar mal, tengo que demostrar que algún día seré una gran actriz, digna alumna de Tsuruga Ren.

-no entiendo como no te has dado cuenta, tú ya eres una gran actriz… no necesitas demostrarle nada a el tal Fuwa, hace mucho que lo superaste.

-gracias amor, pero sé que aún me falta mucho por delante y con esta actuación quiero demostrar mucho.

-y lo harás. ¿y cómo te va con Touya?

-muy bien, es muy exigente, pero también es dedicado, amable y cuidadoso, siempre está atento a todo lo que me hace falta. El presidente no pudo haber escogido mejor.

-me alegra- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kyoko se acercó un poco más a sus labios y le dio un beso apasionado antes de quedar dormidos.

Al día siguiente Cain y Setsuka Heel llegaron muy temprano al set, Cain fue a maquillaje acompañado de su hermanita, las grabaciones pasaron rápidamente, no tuvieron que repetir las escenas que hacia Cain, se notaba un gran cambio a comparación de los días en que su hermana tomaba descansos. Pronto dieron las cuatro de la tarde y Cain por fin estaba libre.

-Setsu-le llamo mientras lo desmaquillaban- recuerda que hoy tenemos algo que hacer.

-si nii-san. Yo también estaba esperando ansiosa por esta tarde.

Se miraron cómplices y una vez que terminaron con él, salieron para pasar su primera cita como novios.

Ren (Cain) había decidido llevar a Kyoko (Setsu) a un museo, uno que encajara con la imagen de los hermanos Heel y ahora mismo había una exposición de objetos medievales de tortura, al cual la llevo.

Ren le pidió a kyoko que actuaran como novios,

-seguramente no nos encontraremos a nadie de la producción por aquí-aseguro.

Llegaron al museo y pronto encajaron con la tétrica escena, Setsu bromeaba en plan romántico con Cain, sobre todo cuando llegaron frente a "la dama de hierro".

-me gustaría poder llevarla conmigo, ¿no te parece divina?

-sí, se parece a ti.

-y me sería realmente útil, sobre todo di alguna vez te atreves a serme infiel-rio macabra- pero antes de usar a la dama, jugaría un poco con el potro y los látigos…-su cara deba terror.

-ya Setsu, sabes que nunca te seria infiel, ¿o acaso crees que es muy fácil encontrar a alguien tan "especial" como tú? –le dedico una sombría sonrisa

Siguieron admirando las rarezas que ahí se presentaban, pero luego de un rato Cain se excusó, pues tenía que ir a los sanitarios.

Setsu aprovecho la oportunidad para apuntar secretamente los nombres de algunos objetos de tortura, estaba inmersa en su mundo, cuando oyó una voz espectral, casi de ultratumba; que la llamaba por un raro mote.

-¿Qué hace aquí mi bella caperucita?

Volteo para descubrir al odioso "Beagle", que la miraba incrédulo

-deberías de vestir así más seguido.

-excusame?-trato de salir del aprieto hablando en inglés-¿me habla a mí?

-caperucita-chan, no trates de engañarme, podrás verte diferente por fuera, pero esos demonios alrededor de ti no pueden ser de nadie más ¿cierto, Kyoko-chan?

-¡maldito Beagle! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-vine a ver la exposición, igual que tú. Insisto, que bien te queda este look, ahora encaja tu interior con tu exterior.

-entérate ¡maldito cerberus! Que no vengo sola, así que lo mejor será que me dejes de acosar.

-si no he venido a acosarte, solo quería recuperar algo que es mío- y extendió su mano derecha en la que llevaba enrollado un rosario- ¡vengan pequeños!

Cuando Kyoko observo a aquellos diminutos seres que tenían el rostro de Reino, no solo se susto hasta casi palidecer, sino que pudo entender el porqué de muchas cosas que le habían ocurrido recientemente.

-¿desde cuándo traigo a "estos" conmigo?

-los mande un par de días después del incidente de las fotos en las que salías junto al lobo, pero no pienses mal de mí, quería protegerte

-¿protegerme? Si del que tengo que protegerme es de ti.

-no entiendes caperucita-chan, mira de cerca a mis criaturitas, ¿vez lo famélicas que están? Es porque han absorbido las malas vibras de ese maldito lobo, no, ese Tsuruga no es un lobo, es un maldito león.

-¡cállate!, ya decía yo que debía estar maldita, solo asi me pasarían todas las desgracias que me han pasado.

-¿conque viniste con el león?

-¿Qué?

-ya se acerca, me tengo que ir, me llevo a mis pequeños, pero una vez que los desintoxique, te los vuelvo a mandar.

-¡no te atrevas!yo no los quiero conmigo!

-aun así, los necesitas-dijo antes de huir.

Cain caminaba hacia su novia, cuando la vio a lo lejos tener una acalorada plática con un rostro conocido que le hacía hervir la sangre, tanto o más que con el idiota de Sho. Apresuro su paso, pero el perro había corrido con el rabo entre las patas y al llegar junto a Setsu , ya no quedaba ni rastro de él.

-¿estás bien amor?-pregunto al verla de un blanco fantasmal.

-¿he?, a si… es que ese maldito Beagle, creo que me mando una maldición.

-¿Cómo?

-no amor, no me pongas atención. Me lo encontré por casualidad, aunque me reconoció.

-¿te reconoció?

-si

-¿Cómo diablos hace eso?

-es un esper ¿creo?

¿Por qué no l alcance? Tengo un par de cosas que decirle…

-olvídalo amor, mejor hay que seguir con nuestra cita.

-bueno, como no paso a mas, lo dejare por hoy. Ya tendré oportunidad de verle a la cara-cambio su expresión severa por una más relajada-es tiempo de ir a cenar.

-si amor.

-seguro te gusta el restaurant al que vamos, se llama "alcatraz e&r" y tiene un tema bastante inusual, digamos tétrico.

-tal y como me gusta.

-lo sé por eso lo escogí.

Estaban saliendo del museo cuando sonó el teléfono de Setsu/Kyoko y esta lo tomo y miro el identificador.

-perdón amor, es Touya, tengo que contestar.

-si pequeña, ve.

Se alejó un poco y tomo la llamada, Cain/Ren no dejaba de admirar su belleza, los bellos gestos que hacia mientras hablaba, ese brillo en su mirada, la tierna sonrisa y ese rubor que adornaba sus mejillas.

(¿Pero de que rayos estarán hablando para que ella se sonroje de esta manera?-pensó)

Luego de unos diez minutos al teléfono setsu/Kyoko volvió junto a su novio, solo para darle una mala noticia.

-lo siento tanto Ren-san, pero no podre acompañarte a cenar.

-¿Por qué?

-de hecho, mañana tampoco podre estar contigo durante el último día de grabación.

-pero si el mismo presidente te asigno estos ultimas días conmigo.-lo se amor, pero Touya ya hablo con él, y dio su visto bueno.

-no entiendo, ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

-sí, ahora mismo tengo una reunión con unos altos ejecutivos de una compañía disquera, Touya ya no tarda en llegar por mí.

-Ktoko-trato de detenerla, pero sabía bien lo mucho que su carrera significaba para ella, suspiro- quería pasar esta tarde contigo. Pero está bien, pronto podremos vernos todos los días, mientras tanto, tenemos que seguir trabajando como esclavos.

Kyoko beso fugazmente los labios de su amado y después poso su rostro sobre el pecho de él.

-qué bueno que eres un hombre comprensivo, yo tratare de ser igual contigo.

* * *

**CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEW´S.**

**ela9999: muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que sigas leyendo la historia hasta el final.**

**lineve: espera, pronto comenzaran esas escenas como de algodon de azucar, aunque he de decir que no son lo mio... pero lo intentare.**

**jane: no corte lo del lemon, simplemente le baje un poco el nivel, pero sigue en la historia, soy feliz de saber que tengo lectoras fieles, sobre todo a ti, que capitulo a capitulo dejas un nuevo comentario, y contestando a tu pregunta: si, una pagina de skip beat en facebook saco el primer capitulo de la diosa, mi entencion era hacer una especie de concurso, pera invitar a mas chicas a crear sus propios fic´s, pero nada se concreto.**

**setsukachoi: espero que al leer el capitulo del lemon las deje complacidas.**

**yuukichan: tienes razon, es tan clasico de Lory que no es dificil imaginarlo haciendo ese tipo de locos planes.**

**zahiadi_17: lo del gemelo de Yuki salio de la nada, pero me encanto el detalle de llamarlo Touya, porque me recordo a Sakura c.c... a poco no?, y no me voy a quedar con ganas de hacer un lemon mas subido de nivel, estoy trabajando en eso.**

**mayloren: yo opino lo mismo, tambien quisiera ahorcar a Kyoko por despistada, pero a la vez la perdono por ser tan inocente.**

**alejandra-whitlock98: tengo pensado revelar quien comenzo con lo de las fotos mas adelante, al igual que el lemon(creo que es el capi 16 o 17) y soy realmente feliz de saber que te gusta la historia.**

**G-drago-sama: te complasco con lo de Reino en este capi, aunque fue una corta aparicion, mas adelante hara de las suyas. a sho lo veremos en accion en el proximo capitulo. me alegra que te gustara tanto el fic que hayas terminado por desvelarte, a mi tambien me pasa a veces(bueno lo mio es diferente, ya que no tengo internet en casa, pero a veces duro horas en el ciber cuando una historia me engancha.) y esta bien, puedes quedarte con Sho y Reino, pero no toquen a mi amado Yukihito**

**anabella prinx: gracias, tienes razon, por algun motivo no me cuesta escribir si se trata de Lory, asi que creo que los capitulos donde sale el son los mas interesantes, por lo del lemon, pronto terminare el one-shot "dis de descanso" en el que estoy trabajando ahora. espero lo lean una vez que lo suba.**

**P.D se habran dado cuenta que subo relativamente rapido los capitulos, se debe a que aparte de ser ama de casa no hago nada mas, tengo dos peques, pero regularmente subo los capitulos cuando me toca visitar el hospital(diran entonces, esta vieja se la pasa en el hospital todos los dias, y no, pero si, soy cliente v.i.p del juarez de mexico) pero si en algun momento tardo mas de dos semanas en subir un capi dense una vuelta por mi face, le encargue a mi hermana publicar en mi muro si algo malo llega a pasar(posiblemente solo me hayan tenido que internar,espero) **

**me encuentran en el face como Eneida Natalia Franco Mendez.**

**espero que sigan leyendo esta realidad alterna en el mundo de skip beat hasta el final(que por cierto, va pa largo) y les guste lo que en ella pasa.**

**por cierto, si no entienden el porque de el principe, en el titulo de hoy, espero que lean el proximo capitulo, para dejarlo en claro.**


	14. Chapter 14:COMIENZA EL ACENSO

**bien chicas, aca les traigo este nuevo capitulo de la diosa, espero que disfruten leyendo.**

* * *

Más rápido que a la velocidad de la luz había llegado Touya por Kyoko, a pesar de que nunca la había visto caracterizada como Setsu enseguida la reconoció entre una multitud y saludo a la obscura pareja.

-Kyoko-sama, no puede presentarse así a la junta.

-tienes razón, hay que pasar al darumaya por ropa

-no tenemos tiempo, además, no hay necesidad, siempre estoy preparado, ¿recuerda?

Y del asiento trasero tomo una maleta de la que saco tres cambios diferentes de ropa.

-¿puede escoger algo de esto y cambiarse en los lavabos?

-wuagg Touya, este vestido me encanta-dijo al tomar un vestido rosa perlado largo estilo strapless y con un encantador moño de lado a la altura de la cintura.

-que gran elección, tengo las zapatillas perfectas para el- y del maletero saco unas zapatillas de tacón alto en el mismo tono del vestido- vaya a cambiarse.

Cain/Ren miraba asombrado como el castaño tenía preparado todo.

-eres muy eficaz ¿pero le quedara bien el vestido?

-como anillo al dedo, ya vera, después de todo fue mandado a hacer especialmente para ella.

Unos minutos más tarde salió Kyoko completamente transformada, entrego la vestimenta y peluca de Setsu a su manager quien procedió a maquillar y peinar adecuadamente a su clienta.

Cain/Ren veía el cuadro a la distancia, era raro el sentimiento de envidia al ver lo bien que ambos se acoplaban, solo tenían un par de días trabajando juntos y parecía que fueran conocidos de toda la vida

-Ren- le llamo Kyoko- perdona por dejarte solo, te lo repondré un día de estos.

-no hay problema amor- le dio un beso- te llamo mañana.

-gracias Ren-san.

Subió al auto de Touya y salieron como rayo de aquel lugar.

CAPITULO 13: COMIENZA EL ACENSO.

Ren llamo muy temprano a Kyoko, pero fue Touya quien contesto su teléfono, así que le pidió que una vez que se desocupara le regresara la llamada. Kyoko se encontraba grabando el demo de una nueva canción, "enamorada" una canción que ya había sido un éxito en Latinoamérica interpretado por un grupo llamado "miranda". Un par de días atrás Touya la oyó cantar mientras iban de un edificio a otro y le pareció que su voz era muy buena, por lo que movió algunos hilos y le consiguió una cena con un productor de Sony record´s . La cena había sido un éxito total y pidieron que se presentara al día siguiente para realizar un demo.

-Kyoko-san- hablo Akira Watanabe, el joven productor, me parece que tu voz es maravillosa, podríamos trabajar con esta canción y ver qué tal es recibida por el consumidor.

-¿de verdad?-pregunto escéptica.

-claro, yo estaría encantado de comenzar a grabar todo un disco, creo que tu voz es lo que tanta falta le hace a Sony Record´s, pero tenemos que convencer a los de arriba antes de armar todo un disco, así que una vez que "enamorada" se oiga en todo Japón podremos hablar del disco.

-pero, ¿en verdad mi voz es buena?

-ya te lo había dicho yo- interrumpió Touya- que tu nivel es de profesional; no sé porque te lo tenías guardado.

-yo siempre he creído que soy muy mala cantando.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Akira- si tu voz es perfecta para música pop/rock y es casi como si la hubieras entrenado toda tu vida.

-eso tal vez se deba a que siempre cantaba todas las canciones de Fuwa Sho.

-¡exacto!-confirmo Akira-estas hecha para el género y yo te ayudare a llegar a lo más alto.

Ese día fue de duro trabajo, Kyoko grabo el tema varias veces Hasta que Akira-san estuvo satisfecho. Una vez que terminaron el trabajo este invito a kyoko y su representante a cenar.

Cenaron en un lujoso restaurant y al terminar Kyoko y Touya se despidieron del productor, por fin tendrían un pequeño descanso.

-Kyoko-sama, el sr. Tsuruga le llamo muy temprano, me pidió que una vez que acabara con su trabajo le devolviera la llamada.

-gracias Touya, pero le llamare una vez que llegue al darumaya. Bueno pues, hasta mañana-dijo tratando de escabullirse.

-¿pero qué dice Kyoko-sama? Yo la llevo a su hogar.

-no gracias-dijo espantada- hace mucho que no camino y no queda muy lejos de todas formas.

-pero si el darumaya queda a unas 20 calles de aquí, ¿Cómo que no está lejos?

-pero puedo ir en el tren.

-nada de eso, que para eso estoy yo.

Kyoko suspiro resignada.

-está bien, pero por favor modera tu velocidad.

-no tenga cuidado, soy alguien muy cuidadoso a la hora de manejar.

De la frente de kyoko bajo graciosamente una gota de frio sudor al recordar lo "cuidadoso" que este era.

Abordaron el auto y tomaron camino al darumaya, no sin antes Kyoko abrochara su cinturón y se encomendara a Buda y Kami-sama. Unos veinte minutos después llegaron a destino y Kyoko, exagerada como siempre, casi besa el suelo una vez bajo del auto. Touya ya estaba familiarizado con la extraña forma de ser de su cliente y cada día le parecía más simpática, sin mencionar que a pesar de ser ya reconocida como actriz, ella seguía actuando muy sencilla y accesible. Incluso el dia anterior, luego de la cena le había contado como fue que los clientes frecuentes del darumaya le habían pedido autógrafos y su cara se ilumino al recordar el evento.

-Kyoko-sama ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-claro Touya ¿quieres pasar un rato?

-me parece bien.

-tadaima!- se anunció Kyoko al entrar al restaurant.

-okairi, Kyoko-chan, respondió la okami que atendía una mesa. Los clientes que se encontraban en ella no eran asiduos del lugar y una vez que vieron entrar a Kyoko la reconocieron de inmediato.

-mira hana, ¿no es esa la diosa?

-¿Cómo crees? Sería imposible que Kyoko-san viniera a comer aquí-dijo mientras volteaba hacia ella y al descubrir que era "ella" grito eufórica-¡mira megumi, es la diosa!

-1dios mio! Pero si es Kyoko-chan, vamos Haru, Tatsuki hay que pedirle una foto-los cuatro chicos se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron cautelosos hacia la mesa en donde Kyoko y Touya charlaban.

-etto… ¿Kyoko-chan?

-¿sí?-volteo para descubrir quien la llamaba.

-¡genial!-gritaron los chicos-¡si es ella!

Kyoko estaba sorprendida al darse cuenta que aquellos chicos la trataban como a una celebridad.

-Kyoko-chan, soy tu fan no. 1- dijo uno de los jóvenes que sostenía una servilleta y lapicero-¿podría darme su autógrafo?

-claro- y procedió a escribir su nombre en la servilleta

-¿podrías tomarte una foto con nosotras?-pregunto la más joven

-sí, será un placer-se paró de su asiento y poso feliz, mientras Touya se ofreció a sacar la foto, una vez que la tomo Kyoko pidió que se la mandaran a su celular y ellos aceptaron.

-estoy enamorado de Natsu-confeso el llamado Haru-aunque es tan malvada, es una preciosura.

Kyoko se sonrojo al oír el cumplido y agradeció por él.

-yo no puedo creer que sea la misma persona que interpreto al "ángel negro" de "prisioner"-dijo Tatsuki

-es cierto-interrumpió Hana- pero con Ukyo Kanda me termino de convencer, Kyoko-chan es una súper actriz.

Kyoko no podía ser más feliz, su esfuerzo por fin era reconocido, Tuya les pidió que siguieran apoyando la carrera de su representada y les prometió que una vez que saliera el sencillo de Kyoko les regalaría una copia a cada uno, ello le dieron su no. Telefónica y luego de despedirse siguieron comiendo.

La gran sonrisa d Kyoko era encantadora, Touya podía ver cada día lo tierna y sencilla que era. Había trabajado con varias actrices en acenso y sabia de primera mano que una vez que alcanzaban cierto prestigio, se volvían engreídas e insoportables, pero por alguna razón apostaba seguro a que Kyoko no sería así

Cuando los chicos por fin se retiraron del restaurant kyoko sedespidio deTouya y subio para descansar.

El nuevo dia de Kyoko comenzó muy temprano, tenía llamado para "boxR" a las 7 de la mañana, por lo que touya paso por ella a las 6 a.m. aunque el ánimo de Kyoko era bueno gracias a lo que le ocurrió un día antes, se notaba un poco nerviosa por lo que Touya intento animarla sacando platica interesante.

-¿Qué tal la llamada de ayer?

-¿Cuál?-pregunto despistada.-la que le hizo z Tsuruga Ren.

-¡Ren!, dios, se me olvido completamente llamarle. Tengo que llamarlo antes de llegar al set.

-como siempre, tan despistada. –le reto Touya.

Ella tomo el celular y rápidamente marco su número.

-moshi, moshi? –se oyó al otro lado de la line la voz de una mujer.

-¿Quién habla?-pregunto un poco escéptica.

-¿con quién quiere hablar?-se oyó la contestación.

-con Ren.

-lo siento, pero por el momento él no puede atender su llamada ¿quiere dejarle un mensaje?

-no… o mejor si, le dice que llamo Kyoko, por favor.

-o.k

-gracias- y oyó como colgaron.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto Touya al ver la cara de su representada entristecerse aún más.

-hum… a no, nada, pero no pude comunicarme con él.

Touya siempre trataba de marcar una línea entre trabajo y vida privada con todos sus clientes, así que decidió no insistir más.

Llegaron al estudio y Kyoko entro a maquillaje, estaba embelesada en su "transformación" a Natsu y no se dio cuenta cuando el peli teñido abrió la puerta de su camerino y entro a hurtadillas, las maquillistas hicieron caso al "Shhhh" que les indico con el dedo y siguieron con su trabajo. Una vez que terminaron y Kyoko abrió los ojos la primera imagen que tuvo frente a si, fue la de su archí enemigo.

-¡tú! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-pregunto

-pues nada, solo vine a saludar a mi compañera.

-no tienes por qué molestarte-actúa estar tranquila.

-no es molestia, Kyoko-chan

Las maquillistas salieron del camerino de Kyoko con un mar de especulaciones en sus cabezas.

-es seguro que se conocen de antes-dijo una a la otra-¿viste lo cercanos que se ven?

-pues a mí –dijo la otra- no me sorprende, ellos ya han trabajado juntos.

-¿de verdad?

-si, en un p.v de Fuwa-san.

-O.M.G! ¿Será que aquí hay romance?- y siguieron murmurando por largo rato.

Mientras en el camerino de Kyoko.

-¿Por qué tendría que darte explicaciones?-grito encolerizada

-porque digas lo que digas, aun me perteneces ¿Cómo es posible que andes de boca en boca? ¿Acaso eres una cualquiera?

-¡cállate! No te permito que me llames así ¿oíste?

-pues tu podrás decir misa, pero sé que todo eso de que se trataba de publicidad para el nuevo dorama es mentira.

-¿y qué sabes tú de publicidad?!Idiota!

-pues más te vale que no sea lo que me imagino-bufo- porque, por si no lo recuerdas, tu y yo tenemos un trato, y estoy a punto de comprar un boleto a Kyoto con tu nombre escrito en el.

-no me amenaces, garrapata humana, yo no me voy a ningún lugar hasta que no te haya pisoteado.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del camerino, era Touya que venía a avisarle a Kyoko que ya le llamaban.

-¿ocurre algo malo Kyoko-sama?-nada Touya, el sr. Fuwa ya se iba ¿verdad?

-supongo, pero estas advertida.

Fuwa salió primero, mientras Kyoko trataba de reconectarse con Natsu y pronto encontró su inspiración: ¡aplastar a la cucaraSho!

La escena empezó a grabarse, en ella Natsu conocía a Rey, el nuevo novio de Kaori que se le enfrentaba para ayudar a su amada.

"-¿así que tú eres el cieguito que se fijó en esta podrida?-decía mientras sostenía por el cabello a Kaori.

-¡más te vale que la sueltes!-grito sobreactuado- o si no…

-o si no ¿Qué?

-te estas ganando un enemigo.

-¡uy qué miedo!-sonrió sarcástica mientras obligaba a bajar hasta quedar en dogeza a su presa que lloraba desconsolada, ante la humillación de ser vista en tal estado-mira, TORTOLITO, te voy a explicar algo, aquí solo hay una ley… ¡la mía! Y más te vale callarte la boca y salir corriendo ahora que puedes.

-¡ni loco! Si Kaori no va conmigo, yo no me muevo de aquí.

Entonces Rey fue rodeado por las "secuaces" de la mortal Natsu.

-¡corte!-grito l director- ¡muy bien Kyoko!, lo has hecho excelente, como de costumbre.

-gracias.

-Fuwa-san, sé que este no es su campo, pero tendrá que dejar de sobreactuar para que la escena parezca real.

-pero si lo hice bien.

-para la obra de teatro de una high school sí, pero aún le falta mucho para el nivel de esta serie, espero observe a sus compañeros, aprenderá algo bueno de ellos, sobre todo Kyoko-chan, es muy joven y aun así ya es reconocida como la versión femenina de Tsuruga Ren. Obsérvela-recomendó

* * *

**LOS REVIEWS LOS DEJO PENDIENTES. SOLO QUIERO ACLARAR UNA COSA, EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SOLO TENGO AL METICHE DE TOUYA, HAY VARIOS QUE METERAN SU CUCHAROTA ENTRE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, AUN NO HAN VISTO TODO DE AMANO MIA, SHO Y REINO SE ALIAN Y EL TRABAJO MISMO LOS MANTIENE ALEJADOS.**

** PERO YA LLEGARAN LAS ESCENAS ROMANTICAS EN LAS QUE EL AZUCAR ENPALAGOSO ES LA ORDEN DEL DIA.**


	15. Chapter 15:MALOS ENTENDIDOS

**un nuevo capitulo de nuestra diosa preferida( al menos la mía)**

**como siempre me gustaría recordarles que los personajes de skip beat no me pertenecen, son obra de la magnifica Nakamura-sensei, aunque lo que en este fanfic sucede son todas obras de una mente retorcida como solo la mía... y la de nadie mas.**

**espero disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.**

* * *

Shotaro aprovecho los diez minutos de descanso para tomar aire fresco y quitarse el mal sabor de boca que los consejos del director le dejaron. Estando en su camerino prendió el radio y se encontró con una voz muy conocida

"como de repente todo esta ordenado mi vida ha cambiado desde que llego, ya no soy la misma que tu conociste entonces, ahora soy mucho mejor. Porque me di cuenta que tubo sentido haber recorrido lo que recorrí, si al final de cuentas él era mi recompensa, que suerte que nunca me fui, que suerte que nunca me fui"

-¡qué diablos!-grito fastidiado-¡esa maldita voz! (¿Qué hace ella cantando? Me asegure de hacerle creer que era una pésima cantante, así que, ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿y que es esa canción? Trata de declararme la guerra-pensó, más molesto que nunca)

CAPITULO 14: MALOS ENTENDIDOS.

Hacia una semana que Kyoko trataba de comunicarse con Ren, pero el simplemente la mandaba a buzón. Trataba de confiar en él y no quería parecer loca y posesiva, pero en verdad lo extrañaba y quería contarle acerca de la grabación de su disco. Estaba a punto de recurrir a Yashiro-san cuando recordó que Ren le había dado su e-mail, así

- que le escribió.

"Querido Ren:

He tratado de comunicarme contigo, pero siempre rechazas mis llamadas; pienso que tal vez te molestaste porque no te llame el día que me pediste hacerlo, pero, en mi defensa, debo decir que fue un día muy, muy ocupado y no tuve oportunidad de llamarte. Te extraño, con amor Kyoko."

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿Ren?

-buenas noches pequeña- hablo dulcemente.

-buenas noches Ren-san.

-¿Cómo es eso de que me has hablado? ¡Si yo no tengo ni una llamado tuya registrada?

-es que, yo te he marcado una vez al día, pero no me contestas y me mandas a buzón.

-espera, hagamos un intento. Te cuelgo y tú me marcas, si en 5 minutos no recibo tu llamada, te vuelvo a marcar ¿está bien?

-o.k

Y así lo hicieron, Ren colgó y Kyoko marco y enseguida la mando a buzón ,5 minutos después Ren volvió a llamarla

-es raro-dijo Ren- al parecer tenía bloqueado tu número.

-¿Por qué?

-no lo sé, yo jamás bloquearía tus llamadas, también te he extrañado ¿sabes?!Ha! pero ya descargue tu canción, me sorprendió mucho cuando Yukihito llego cantándola y me confeso que eras tú quien la canta.

-qué pena, quería ser yo quien te diera la noticia.

-cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?

-todo fue gracias a touya-nii. La verdad yo nunca había creído que cantaba bien, siempre evitaba que los demás me oyeran cuando canto, pero un día inconscientemente cante una vieja canción y Touya-nii me oyó y entonces sin previo aviso, ya estaba grabando el demo, a Watanabe –san le gusto tanto que ese mismo día grabe la canción-dijo orgullosa.

-que bien amor, ¡felicidades! Ya sabía que tenías talento, pero esta vez me dejaste sorprendido.

-gracias Ren-san ¡ha! Por cierto, te quería comentar que voy a salir de viaje.

-¿A dónde?

-voy a Karuwizawa, me ofrecieron grabar todo un disco. Empezamos en 2 días, voy a estar diez días en grabación.

-¿asi que no podremos vernos?

-si, lo siento

-oye ¿y porque no vienes a dormir un par de días a mi departamento?

-¡HE! ¿Cómo?

-no pienses mal, dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes, pero aprovecharíamos para pasar estas dos noches juntos.

-pero…

-Kyoko, extraño comer tu comida

-eso fue bajo Ren-san, pero está bien, mañana voy a tu departamento en la noche.

-que bien, te estaré esperando

Colgaron luego de conversar un poco más y ambos durmieron expectantes de la siguiente noche.

En otro lugar de Tokyo.

Aquel peli teñido llevaba días atento a los rankings musicales, "enamorada "subía como la espuma y ahora estaba en el 3er lugar, a penas tenía una semana al aire y ya estaba convirtiéndose en un rival a tener en cuenta. Como odiaba esa maldita voz, era la razón por la que Sho se había esforzado tanto para obtener un lugar como canta autor.

FLASHBACK

Kyoko y sho tenían 12 años, acababan de entrar en la secundaria. Sho se inscribió al club de música ligera y estaba aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra, para Kyoko el club significaba estar más tiempo con Sho, así que no se lo tomaba en serio, solo ayudaba a Sho en lo que él le pidiera, un año después el ya escribía canciones, pero su voz dejaba mucho que desear. Kyoko había memorizado las 4 canciones que Sho tocaría con el grupo en el festival cultural y las cantaba durante sus ratos de ocio en el ryokan; Sho no lo podía creer, parecía como si las canciones hubieran sido escritas para que Kyoko las cantara, ese timbre, la claridad con las que las cantaba, era perfecta, simplemente superior a Sho; pero él estaba determinado a ser algo más que el heredero del ryokan y no dejaría que nada, ni nadie se interpusiera entre él y su sueño, así que cada vez que la oía cantar se le acercaba despectivo y le decía que se callara.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que hechas a perder la canción?

-pero, solo canto aquí en donde nadie me oye.

-¿quieres decir que yo soy un "nadie"? porque yo si te oigo

-Sho-chan, pero, es que tus canciones son geniales, me gustan tanto.

-pues no se nota, cada que las cantas las descompones.

-anda Sho-chan, déjame cantarlas, aunque solo sea cuando estoy sola… de verdad me encantan.

-está bien, pero no las cantes en público, con esa voz tan fea que tienes la gente pensara que mis canciones son basura.

-sí, te lo prometo, nunca las cantare frente a nadie.

Y así, poco a poco le fue lavando el cerebro para que creyera que su voz era horrible.

Volviendo al presente

-¡esa estúpida!-bufo Sho-se empieza a sentir diva, solo porque empezó a actuar antes que yo y con el éxito de esta canción, siente que el suelo que pisa no la merece. ¿Cómo le hare? Tengo que sacarla de este ambiente- repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

La mañana siguiente Kyoko llego puntual a la grabación, se ausentaría por más de una semana, así que habían varias tomas que realizar antes de partir, fue a maquillaje escoltada por Touya que permaneció en la puerta como fiel centinela, cuando apareció Sho por ahí, Touya pregunto molesto.

-¿otra vez tú?

-¡quítate!-ordeno petulante

-lo siento, pero sabe bien que Kyoko-chan no desea verlo.

-¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Maria Callas?,!quítate por favor! Tengo un par de asuntos que tratar con ella

-nop.

-¡Kyoko!-grito enojado- dile a tu perro guardian que me deje entrar.

Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y a`parecio frente a el lasexy y mortal Natsu.

-¿otra vez tu? ¿bueno que no aprendes?

-necesitamos hablar.

-ya te lo dije Shotaro, a menos que sea alguna línea del libreto, tu y yo no tenemos nada mas que decirnos… ¡gracias Touya!- y se abrió camino hacia el set.

Las escenas de Kyoko quedaron casi todas a la primera toma, las escasas veces que no se lograban era por culpa de las otras chicas, Sho por su parte, estaba mejorando lentamente.

Las grabaciones acabaron un poco más temprano de lo que planeaban y Touya llevo a Kyoko a casa de Ren, pero al llegar descubrió que el aún no se encontraba en casa, así que le llamo.

-hola Ren-san, ya estoy aquí.

-yo tardo un poco más, pero te deje las llaves con Otani-san, pasa y ponte cómoda.

-si amor, te espero.

Kyoko procedió a hacer lo que Ren le indico, se dirigió con Otani-san y pidió la llave, este s la entrego y ella volvió al departamento, una vez adentro pensó en preparar algo rico para cenar y se dirigió a la cocina, le sorprendió ver que Ren tenía surtida su despensa y puso manos a la obra. La comida se veía deliciosa, hacia una hora que esperaba por Ren,sin nada más que hacer y muerta de aburrimiento prendió el tv. Estaba buscando algo interesante que ver y al dar vueltas por los canales vio un comercial con su amado de protagonista.

* * *

**reviews**

**3v3lynsama: que bueno que te guste el fic, sobre lo de las escenas, el próximo capi tiene un semi lemon esperándonos, espero lo disfrutes.**

**lineve: la mujer que estaba con Ren tenia un motivo para estar ahí aunque no tubo ni poca... de contestar el cel de Ren y si la vamos a linchar, o al menos Kyoko lo hará****.**

**eddielove: a veces yo también me arrepiento de hacerlos sufrir tanto... pero soy mala, no aguanto los celos de tener que compartir a Ren.**

**yukichan: gomen, tratare de bajarle a lo sádico de mi fic... aunque creo que esta bastante leve para mi gusto, aun así ya no los haré sufrir tanto... bueno tal vez un poco.**

**melisa: que bueno que te guste la historia, espero la sigas disfrutando.**

**G-Dragon-sama: entiendo a que te refieres, yo también le pediría su autógrafo si me la encontrara, incluso la acosaría con tal de tenerlo, y por lo de Sho, tienes razón, es hora de ponerlo en su lugar... ya veras un poco mas adelante en la historia, como lo vamos a hacer sufrir.**

**vickellite: es bueno descubrir nuevos comentarios de gente nueva( digo por aquello de que es la primera vez que escribes) y lo del Lemon, ya tengo prometido uno que se titula"día de descanso" espero poder subirlo en esta semana, pero no prometo mucho. ese si lo pondré en rating m espero lo lean.**

**y tienen razón, yo también soy capaz de aguantar la espera por el siguiente capitulo, gracias a los fanfics de skip beat.**

**p.d la gran ausente de este capi fue mi apreciada jane, que no había fallado en regalarme un review capitulo a capitulo, se te extraño mucho, no nos abandones... que como siempre digo, gracias a ustedes es que este fanfic existe, y como pudiste notar(si ya leíste el capitulo anterior) siempre tomo en cuenta sus comentarios.**

**bueno chicas matta ne. **

** hasta la próxima.**


	16. Chapter 16:LA PRIMERA NOCHE

**HOLA DE NUEVO CHICAS, PERDONEN MI TARDANZA, ESPERO QUE AL LEER ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO LO ENCUNTREN DE SU AGRADO, COMO LES PROMETI, EL ONE SHOT UN "UN DIA DE DESCANSO" YA ESTA LISTO Y ESPERANDO A SER LEIDO POR USTEDES... ESPERO QUE LO LEAN Y OPINEN ACERCA DE QUE TAL QUEDO. **

**LES ADELANTO QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ME HIZO LLORAR MUCHO CUANDO LO ESCRIBI, SE LLAMA "DOLOR" Y EN SERIO ME HIZO SUFRIR... **

**BUENO Y SIN MAS CHACHARA, LOS DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO**

* * *

COMERCIAL:

Una calle de Tokio de noche, iluminada solo por la luz de la luna llena, una joven vestida elegantemente con un larguísimo vestido color negro de varias capaz camina dándole la espalda a la cámara. Lentamente da la vuelta quedando frente a unos hermosos ojos negros. Ren vestido con un frac negro, toma su mano derecha y la acerca lentamente pasando su mano libre por la cintura de la chica, a la que Kyoko reconoció enseguida: Amano Mia. Y en cámara lenta se cierra la distancia entre los dos y el comercial termina cuando rozan sus labios. "Hugo Boss, para él y para ella"-anuncia una voz.

-(¿Cuándo hicieron este comercial?-pensó-ojala que ya no vuelvan a trabajar juntos)

Estaba maldiciendo y a punto de un colapso de celos, cuando oyó que se abrió la puerta, se paró de un brinco del sofá y corrió a su encuentro.

-¡okairi!-le dijo feliz por su llegada

-tadaima Kyoko-chan-contesto al verla tan feliz.

(Una vez que nos casemos, siempre será así- pensó emocionado y feliz ante la idea)

CAPITRULO 15: LA PRIMERA NOCHE.

Kyoko preparo la mesa y sirvió los platos, la cena era deliciosa. Ren pocas veces cenaba, pero cada que su preciosa novia cocinaba, comía encantado, pues la verdad su comida era digna de un chef de 5 estrellas.

-¿sabes Ren? Acabó de ver tu nuevo comercial, ¿Cuándo lo grabaron?

-¿tan rápido salió? Hace apenas una semana que lo grabamos.

-¿Qué día fue?

-un día después de que te llame.

-ese día ¿Por qué me contesto una mujer?-casi murmuro

-¿mande?

-es que, ese día yo te llame temprano, pero… me contesto una mujer.

-¿Cómo dices? Nunca dejaría que nadie conteste mi celular, ni aun yukihito lo hace… ¿esta celosa?

-para nada, solo me tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Quién pudo ser?-trato de hacer memoria- ese día tuve llamado a las 7 a.m. Puedes confirmarlo con yukihito. Te juro que estaba trabajando.

-no Ren-san, si no estoy celosa-trato de convencerlo.

-voy a averiguar quién tomo mi celular sin mi permiso.

Kyoko sospechaba de alguien, una resbalosa que tenía muy puestos sus ojos en Ren.

Cambio de tema hábilmente, pues no quería hacerlo pensar que era una celosa compulsiva.

-ya me dieron la lista de las canciones que voy a grabar

-¿y te gustaron?

-la mayoría, solo hay 2 que no me convencen

-habla con tu productor, tal vez hay forma de cambiarlas-aconsejo.

-sí, eso hare.

Terminaron de cenar y mientras Kyoko limpiaba la mesa y la cocina, ren se encargaba de los platos.

-Ren-san¿ podríamos ir a un súper?

-claro pequeña, ¿Qué necesitas?

-olvide mi cepillo dental-dijo apenada.

-si se trata de eso, no hay necesidad de salir- y la tomo de la mano para dirigirse juntos al cuarto de baño-mira amor, compre algunas cosas pensando en que quisieras dormir aquí algunas veces.

En el baño habían 2 cepillos dentales, el de Ren y uno destinado a Kyoko , también compró un par de batas de baño a juego y unas pantuflas, así como artículos de aseo personal(shampoo, cremas, lociones y un par de perfumes, todo pensando en Kyoko)

-quiero que cada que te quedes aquí te sientas como en casa.

-Ren-alcanzo a decir dentro de toda su emoción-eres un encanto.

-ven-la acerco a un mueble de baño donde se hallaban las lociones y perfumes, tomo uno entre sus manos y se lo mostro

-este es mi preferido.

El envase asemejaba una fina rosa roja.

-"pasión de mayo"-layo Kyoko-se oye bien.

Ren abrió el frasco y aplico un poco sobre el cuello de su pareja, logrando que el ambiente se inundara enseguida de la cálida fragancia, Ren acerco su rostro hacia el lugar donde había disparado el perfume y aspiro su obra.

-es simplemente perfecto para ti.

Kyoko sintió un leve sonrojo, aun mas fuerte una vez que Ren trazo el camino ascendente entre su cuello y los labios a besos, cuando estuvieron a su alcance, los tomo prisioneros. El beso fue apasionado, lleno de desesperación, como queriendo recuperar los días que pasaron alejados. Ren era consciente de la enorme necesidad que sentía por poseer a su amada. Su cuerpo vibraba por completo tras recibir uno solo de sus besos, una leve descarga eléctrica se hacía presente tras el roce de sus cuerpos y una zona específica de aquel escultural cuerpo se "hinchaba" del goce de sentirla entre sus brazos; pero sabía que Kyoko era muy inocente y no quería presionarla, no quería que se entregase, no hasta que ella lo deseara y estuviera 100% segura.

Detuvo lentamente el incesante beso, Kyoko apenas y podía creer lo atrevida que se estaba volviendo, el aliento de aquel hombre rozando su piel lograba erizarle hasta el último de sus bellos; las palpitaciones irregulares y entre cortado ritmo de su respiración, eran todos signos nuevos, jamás había besado a un hombre antes( lo de Sho lo dio por olvidado, nunca existió) para comparar, pero , los besos de su novio la incendiaban por dentro, era un calor abrazador que recorría su cuerpo, no quería que el beso terminara. Cuando Ren por fin soltó sus labios, enseguida sintió un frio inexplicable, era como si la calidez de aquellos labios perteneciera desde siempre a los suyos.

Lo tomo por el cuello y se para en puntillas para alcanzar nuevamente los carmines labios que estaba a punto de perder, pero su intento fue fallido, en vez de apoderarse de su boca, beso la barbilla de ren y para no sentirse apenada, bajo por su su cuello haciendo un camino de besos.

Este osado movimiento alentó a Ren a seguir con sus caricias. La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto, suavemente la recostó sobre de la mullida cama y continuo con los besos, a veces lentos pero profundos, otros tantos voraces y vertiginosos. Kyoko torpemente quito la corbata de ren y desabotono su camisa, dejando al descubierto el fornido pectoral, no sabía en donde había quedado su cordura, todo lo que tenía en ese momento, era el deseo; un enorme deseó de explorar aquel cuerpo perfecto.

Ren guiado por los movimientos tan atrevidos de Kyoko, metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella y toco la piel de su cintura, tan suave como la seda, subió un poco más sus manos, hasta llegar a sus pechos y se hizo de una firme redondez entre sus dedos juguetones. Kyoko sintió el nuevo movimiento un poco incómodo, pues nunca había sido tocada de esta manera, pero, en cuestión de segundos, la sensación cambio por completo, el suave masaje que Ren propinaba a esta zona, la hacía sentirse incendiar. Acabaron los besos, Kyoko pensó que Ren se levantaría e intento hacer lo mismo, pero al hacerlo noto que Ren bajaba por su cuerpo, hasta que llego a su cintura y se clavó en su ombligo, besaba y lamia la zona, ella solo acertó a tapar su rostro y perderse por completo. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerla sentir tan bien?

Para ella todo era completamente nuevo, era un mundo de sensaciones que jamás había disfrutado, los besos de Ren fueron subiendo, besaba y succionaba cada centímetro de su torso, aún estaba vestida, solo tenía un poco levantada la blusa, pero Ren hizo un rápido movimiento, que le permitió deshacerse de la prenda. Kyoko no entendía como había perdido la prenda, pero estaba ahí, justo a merced de la mirada penetrante de aquel hombre, veía la piel de su cuerpo que nunca nadie había visto.

-¡que linda!-dijo Ren al notar la mezcla de pena y excitación en el rostro de su Kyoko.

-¡por favor, no mires!-y trato de cubrir sus senos.

-aun tienes esta prenda-dijo mientras pasaba sus labios en el contorno de la tela que aun cubría sus senos, ella trato de objetar, pero no lo logro, su voz se cortó al sentir las pequeñas mordiditas en sus pezones y sin ser capaz de retenerlo por más tiempo dejo escapar un sonido, casi inaudible y ahogado, Ren con esto se sintió más excitado; si estaba logrando arrancarle estos suspiros iba por buen camino.

Subió por la clavícula, dibujando un mapa mental delas zonas más sensibles de kyoko, llego hasta el cuello en donde se quedó unos segundos , subió hacia el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y marcó el contorno de esta con su lengua, por primera vez Kyoko sintió una extraña dureza chocar con su vientre, bajo la mano, buscando el objeto, pensando que se trataba de la hebilla del pantalón de Ren, pero al llegar al lugar, noto el palpitar y la calidez de aquel intruso y al querer tantear el camino, oyó un suave quejido que salía de boca de Ren. Comprendió de lo que se trataba, sabía que era aquello que acariciaba sobre la tela del pantalón.

-te amo kyoko

Pero ella no estaba lista para llegar a más, tenía miedo, aun con toda la excitación del momento, pero, ¿Qué hacer para detenerlo?

-Ren … yo…

-no digas nada amor, aún es muy pronto- se levantó de encima de ella y se sentó en la orilla de la enorme cama, respiro profundamente y luego hablo-no quiero que pienses que te invite hoy con esta intención.

Ella se abrazó de su ancha espalda, cruzando las manos en su cintura, había gozado tanto el momento… si el sentía la ½ de lo que ella sintió.

-yo sé que no- y luego permaneció en silencio.

Ambos se sentían cansados, así que, cuando Ren se levantó para dejarla dormir, Kyoko dio dos golpecitos al colchón con su mano, invitándolo a dormir junto a ella. -acuéstate aquí conmigo.

-si me acuesto en tu cama, no vas a estar segura pequeña, lo mejor será que hoy duerma en mi cuarto.

Se inclinó para darle un corto beso y las buenas noches y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde se dio un largo y frio baño

* * *

**DEJO LA CONTESTACION A SUS REVEIWS PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. **

**MATTA NE, CHICAS.**


	17. Chapter 17

HOLA DE NUEVO CHICAS, ANTES QUE NADA PERDONEN POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, LA VERDAD ES QUE ANDO UN POCO ESCASA DE TIEMPO, YA QUE TENGO QUE BORDAR UNAS SERVILLETAS EN PUNTO DE CRUZ, Y ES JODIDEMENTE CANSADO. VOY A COMENZAR DANDO CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS:

vickalite: no pienso cambiar el rating por el momento, el capitulo de la primera noche fue un sutil dezlis.

melissa: he leido " el secreto que nos une" de tu pagina de face y me gusta mucho, no se si seas la autora, pero me gusta ese en especial. Es un honor que te guste este fic.

Taormina: ya veras como le va a la sangijuela de Mia por meterse con lo que es propiedad de Kyoko... no en serio, espera el capi 19 ya veras lo que pasa con ella. Y me gusto el comentario acerca de lo que piensas acerca de como se llaman entre si, lo de pequeña lo deje en español, pereo es lo que significa el Chan que casi todos usan con Kyoko y lo de amor, si tienes razon, es mas de una pareja de casados, pero no encontraba como hacerle para que se sintiera un poco mas cariñoso al llamarse.

Alejandra- whitlock 98: gracias por seguir leyendo. Pues ya quedo contestada tu pregunta, era Mia.

lineve: yo tambien quiero vestido blanco...Ren se veria hermoso en el...no, digo Kyoko(salte de mi cabeza fujoshi desquisiada, yo que no quiero que las chicas sepan que estoy pensando en hacer un OSyaoi y tu sales a colacion)

Allerya Windrunner: que bueno que te gustara el semi lime

Gabriela: que bueno que te guste lo que mi loca cabeza se imagina, espero no hacerlas sufrir tanto con la espera, pero cada año en fin de año, me dedico a hacer varias manualidades para regalar entre mis amigos, asi que espero que comprendan un poco si tardo algo en actualizar.

Brenna: espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, lo de cambiar de rating no creo que lo haga, no pienso hacer mas subido de tono el fic.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Kyoko tenía llamado muy temprano, se despertó a las 5 a.m. y preparo el desayuno en silencio, se bañó, se cambió y desayuno, no quiso despertar a Ren, por lo que dejo su parte en la mesa y una nota que decía: "tengo llamado a las 7, pero nos vemos en la noche; DESAYUNA. Atte. Kyoko" p.d. te quiero.

Salió del edificio, en la calle la esperaba el tan conocido honda civic de Touya; se encomendó a todos sus santos y subió para dirigirse al trabajo.

CAPITULO 16: DOLOR

Cuando Ren despertó y se encontró solo, sintió un enorme vacío, apenas la noche anterior había logrado probar la virginal piel de su amada, no quería parar, hubiera seguido si no fuera porque su cordura se lo había impedido.

-Mi pequeña- dijo relamiéndose sus labios al recordar la noche anterior.

Salió y paso a recoger a Yukihito como era su costumbre. Fue de hecho la enorme cara de bobo que tenía la que lo delato, por más que quisiera ocultar su alegría al entrometido de su manager, la enorme sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro.

-¿así que? ¿Por fin viste a Kyoko-chan?-pregunto casi en tono de afirmación el castaño.

-así es.

-y ¿paso algo bueno?

-sí, más o menos.

- ¡al fin! Creo que si seguías con el mal genio por más tiempo todo el mundo se daría cuenta que Tsuruga Ren y Cain Heel son la misma persona.

Ren no contesto, ni siquiera se inmuto, sabía bien que el no ver a su Kyoko por tanto tiempo hacia mella en su perfecta "poker face".

-¿y te dijo que tal va con Touya nii-san?

-al parecer muy bien, hizo que entrara a clases de modelaje y ya vez que bien la conecto con los productores de "Sony record´s"

-eso es porque nii-san ha trabajado con varios artistas y sabe reconocer el talento y moverse en esta industria.

-¿cambia frecuentemente de clientes?

-bueno, sí, pero no es que él lo quiera.

-¿entonces?

-el presidente takarada dice que el posee la maldición de" Eres mi príncipe", porque siempre que se le asigna trabajar con una mujer, terminan por enamorarse de él. La verdad le han tocado algunas chicas bastante extremas. Si trabaja con chicas es casi seguro que lo reubican en menos de 6 meses.

-que interesante-dijo Ren disimulando su molestia-pero apuesto a que Kyoko no caerá en su encanto-sonrió seguro.

-yo también lo creo-dijo Yuki-creo que hacen una muy buena mancuerna, ella es perfecta para ser cliente de nii-san y nii-san la ayudara a subir a lo más alto.

Mientras tanto

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo en el set de "Box r", Kyoko tomaba sus alimentos junto a Chiori Amamiya y Touya, hablaban de lo mucho que Kyoko extrañaba pasar por la sección "love me"

-desde que Mogami-san fue presentada como talento oficial y Kotonami-san graba en el exterior, soy la única miembro activa-dijo molesta

-yo te entiendo, recuerda que fui la primera en portar el uniforme de la sección-contesto Kyoko- se por lo que pasas.

-¿y ya sabes cuándo volverá Kotonami-san?}

-hace unos días la llame, al parecer regresa como en tres días, aun no es seguro. Lo malo es que ahora seré yo quien salga y no podre verla.

En ese momento sonó el celular de kyoko.

-moshi, moshi ¿presidente?

-¿Kyoko-chan?-se oyo una voz distante y triste- hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que partas ¿a que hora estas lbre?

-la verdad no sé, tal ve de la noche.

-muy bien mandare por ti, voy a llamar al director para que puedas salir a las 7 p.m.

-esta bien

Kyoko se preocupo al oir la fría voz del otro lado de la línea, pocas veces el director era serio y Kyoko sintió que su actitud en esta llamada era algo lúgubre.

Se continuo con las grabaciones durante toda la tarde, a Kyoko incluso se le había olvidado comer, pues tenia que dejar varias tomas adelantadas. La tarde paso rápidamente, cuando esaban grabando la última escena necesaria, llego Sebastián al foro. Kyoko le pidió unos minutos para poder terminar su trabajo y asi lo hizo, tras 15 minutos, todo había quedado.-VAMOS Mogamo –sama-hablo el extraño asistente-no hay tiempo para desmaquillarla.

-esta bien, solo tengo que ir por mis cosas al camerino.

Corrió presurosa para no perder más tiempo y volvió junto a sebastian que la llevo aun lujoso hotel.

-el presidente la espera en el 3er piso, cuarto 1001.

-muchas gracias- le dijo con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

Camino a su destino trato de imaginarse el porqué del extraño comportamiento del presidente.

(¡Para que querrá verme en este hotel? Tal vez se trate de algún trabajo de "love me"- pensó.)

Cuando llego a su destino toco levemente y espero cada vez mas nerviosa, pronto se abrio la puerta, la recibio un extraño. Un señor de unos cuarenta y tantos, alto y de buen porte, por su forma de vestirse adivinaba de buena posision economica, usaba bigote y barba de candado, cabello castaño y sus ojos eran de un color miel, casi ambarino. Kyoko quedo extrañada al notar que los ojos de aquel desconocido se llenaban de lagrimas y sus brazos se acrecaban para tomarla en un tierno abrazo.

-¡hija!-pronuncio exaltado

Claro que decir que Kyoko quedo estatica de la impresión fue poco, quizo articular palabras, pero sus cuerdas vocales no respondian.

El presidente Lory se acreco a la pareja, dio una leve palmada a la espalda del extraño.

-lo mejor seria explicarle todo lentamente-dijo mientras los tomaba de las manos para conducirlos a una sala de estyar.

Al notar lo constyernada que Kyoko estaba, Takarada se sento a su lado y con fuerza tomo su mano derecha, luego hablo tranquilo y firme.

-primero que nada, dejame presentarte a el sr. Kenishi Ishida, vicepresidente de Ishida's electronics.

Cuando Kyoko oyo la presentacion de l presidente, apreto levemente su mano, como señal de estar esperando por algo.

-hace un tiempo-prosiguio takarada- contrate a un investigador privado para conseguir informacion acerca del paradero de tu madre…

El roistro de Kyoko se volvia cada vez mas blanco, talvez presentia el dolor que le aguardaba.

-…despues de un tiempo de busqueda, el investigador descubrio que, Mogami Sanae –san –hizo una corta pausa- fallecio a causa de un cancer muy avanzado en los pulmones, hace unos 9 años.

Kyoko volvio su vista hacia Lory y al notar la seriedad con la que este hablaba pudo entender que todo era real, sus ojos se inhundaron en un segundo y lloro amargas y pesadas lagrimas en silencio, oyendo atentamente lo que Lory continuo explicando.

-al parecer ya estaba al tanto de su enfermedad cuando decidio dejarte al cuidado de la familia Fuwa. La sra. Fuwa y ella fueron compañeras en el high school y cuando tu naciste vivieron un tiempo con ellos.

El rostro de Kenichi tambien estaba completamente lleno de lagrimas.

-ella queria dejarte con tu padre, pero Ishida-san no estaba en el pais, vivio en U.S.A hasta hace unos tres años.

-si hubiera sabido-sollozo Ken.

-¿Por qué nunca me busco?-por fin hablo Kyoko-¿Por qué?

-yo…. Realmente no sabia de tu existencia.

-¿Cómo?-miraba apesadumbreda el piso.

-Sanae-san era mi secretaria,trabajo un par de años para mi, poco a poco nacio el amot entre los dos; ella fue la mujer de mi vida, me complementaba-respiro profundo-pero mi padre veia kmal nuestra relacion y en una fiesta de la compañía, anuncio mi compromiso con la que hoy es mi mujer, Sanae –san desaparecio al dia siguiente, no me dio la oportunidad de explicarle que yo no habia aceptado tal compromiso.

-¿Por qué no la busco?-lloraba con una mezcla de rabia y desesperacion.

-lo hize, pero no habia donde buscarla, Sanae era huerfana y en cuanto cumplio 18 años dejo a sus padres adoptivos y comenza a trabajar , nunca volvio con ellos y como era alguien solitaria, casi sin amigos…un poco despues, mi padre me dijo que… ella habia aceptado cierta cantidad de dinero a cambio de nuestra relacion, entonces deje de buscarla.

El presidente interrumpio.

-sabemos, por los señores Fuwa, que tu madre no acepto nada de dinero, pero tu abuelo la amenazo con quitarle a su bebe si su hijo se enteraba de que estaba embarazada. Tambien averiguamos que durante sus ultimos años de vida trabajaba en una biblioteca en la prefectura de kanto.

Entonces tomo una pequeña caja de carton que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro y se la entrego a Kyoko-esto es algo que tu madre dejo con los dueños de la biblioteca, al parecer te lo iba a mandar, pero la internaron de emergencia y no pudo mandartelo.

Kyoko abrio la caja , en la que habia guardado un pequeño vestido color lila con un moño adornando la cintura, era presioso, Kyoko lo tomo con delicadeza y lo apreto contra su pecho,aun podia persibierse el añorado aroma maternal en el.

Takarada abrazo suavemente a Kyoko, tratando de consolar un poco dolor; Ken se puso de pie y se acerco a Kyoko, una vez a su lado se arrodillo junto a ella y suplico perdon.

-si yto hubiera sabido de ti, nunca las hubiera dejado ir, ame a tu madre como jamas he vuelto a amar y al mirarte , es como si Sanae-san hubiera vuelto a mi, eres su viva imagen, se que no hay forma de regresar el tiempo o recompensarte por todo lo que haz perdido… pero , quiero conocerte, quiero que me permiotas un pequeño hueco, solo un trozo de tru corazon.

Los ojos rojos de tanto llorar miraban atentos las manos temblorosas que cubrian el rostro de Kyoko, sus ideas eran confusas y estaban en desorden; no sabia que contestar a la peticion del que ahora estaba segura, era su padre… su padre, hacia tiempo tenia la ilucion de conocerlo, siempre imaginaba el rostro de aquel hombre al que su madre tanto negaba, nunca le dijo ni un nombre, y ahora tenia rostro y nombre. Y su madre, aquella que era tan severa y perfeccionista, a la que nunca pudo complacer. ¿Qué habia pasado por su mente cuando compro aquel vestido? ¿Por qué lo compro?

No podia dejar de llorar, aunque oia palabras que trataban de reconfostrala, parecia qe venian de un mundo lejano, apenas audibles, casi llorar hasta secar su alma y su cuerpo, pero entonces una vivida imagenvolvio a su mente, el recuerdo de su madre el dia que la dejo con los Fuwa.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y MIL PERDONES POR TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO.**


End file.
